Seven Sins
by Ainat
Summary: After trying suicide, Trish is sent to a mental hospital where she meets a group of teenagers. Each one of them has to deal with their personal demons. What happens when strange situations happen and no one can explain what is going on?
1. The Seven

**HI!!! My poll is closer, so you already know what is means: NEW STORY!!!! :) As you can see on my profile "Seven Sins" got 6 votes (only one more vote than the story who got the second place). **

**I hope everyone has fun reading my new story. It is my first time writing a drama/dark/horror fic, so it can suck. But I'm doing my best and I can't wait to know what you think about the first chapter.**

**Oh, and I rated it T, but probably I will change to M because of later chapters. And before I forget, I'll try to update this story twice in the month. **

******_This story is dedicated to Andrea019. She is one of the most wonderful people I ever meet around here and she is an amazing writer (you should read her stories.). As she dedicated one of her stories to me, I decided to do the same thing. Andrea, I hope you like this story._**

**Title: Seven Sins **

**Summary: After attempting to kill herself, Trish is sent to a psychiatric hospital. There she meets a group of teengers and each one of them have been sent to the hospital for different reasons. What happens when strange situations began to happen and no one can explain what is going on?**

**Characters: Trish Straus, AJ Styles, Jeff Hardy, Mickie James, Candice Michelle, Randy Orton, Torrie Wilson...**

* * *

Slamming the bedroom door, Trish left her body fall on her own bed. Tears were running from her eyes. In the past months her life had just became a living hell. Her life was just upside down.

"Nothing is right" the petit blonde thought to herself. She couldn't take it anymore. She was tired of being sad, she was tired of her fake friends, she was tired of her parents. They were suffocating her.

Putting on her feet, Trish walked to the small bathroom that her bedroom had. She looked to herself in the mirror. The past months had changed her, she wasn't anymore the same happy girl, she just wasn't happy anymore.

She looked to her wrists and then once again to the mirror. Despair could be seen inside her eyes. She backed to her room and walked to her bag. She had thrown it to the floor. Opening the bag, she took from there a very small item. Walking to the bathroom again, she closed the door.

- Everything will be just fine - Trish whispered to herself looking to her left wrist and then to the small item in her hands, a razor-blade - Nothing more will hurt me - with those words she cut her left arm. Seeing the blonde running, a little smile appeared on her face. In moments, the pain she was feeling would disappear forever. Taking a depth breath, she got the razor-blade closer to her left wrist - I'll be finally free - she said in a whisper and cut her wrist. More blood started running from her left arm. Without care about the physic pain, she looked to her right wrist and the razor-blade started getting closer of it. "I'm free" she thought to herself.

* * *

**Some Weeks Later**

- Trish, I know you don't want to stay here, but I'm pretty sure you will like this place - Trish's mother told her. Trish was looking to the outside by the window from her new bedroom - People will help you to get better. Some months here and everything will back to the normal.

- It will never back to the normal - Trish whispered without look to her mother.

- I talked with the nurses and they will take care of her - she heard her father saying when he entered inside the room. After what happened some weeks ago, her parents decided to send her to a psychiatric hospital - Trish, if you ever need something, just ask.

Trish ignored her parents. How could her parents think it was the best to her? She was locked inside a hospital with crazy people.

- We have to go - she heard her father whispering her mother.

- Sure - the woman whispered and looked to her daughter - We have to go, but we promise: we will be here every weekend and as your father said, if you ever need something just ask - Trish ignored her words. As always, they were only making sure she wasn't going to be their problem, she was going to be someone else's problem - I love you - the woman said trying to hold Trish's hand, but she didn't let the woman to touch her.

Without say another word, the woman walked to her husband. Both looked to Trish once again before walk out of the bedroom, leaving the teenager girl alone. For the first time since she entered inside the room, she took her eyes from the window and looked around here. All the white walls only made her madder. She looked to her wrapped wrists. "Why did he need to find me?" Stacy thought to herself remembering the day when she tried to kill herself. If her father hadn't backed home sooner, by now she would be happy; she wouldn't be prisoner in a mental institute.

Walking to the bedroom door, she looked to the people who were walking in the hall. She saw a brunette girl with long hair. She was wearing a very tiny dress that showed more flesh than covered it. She was talking with a tall guy with his arms full of tattoos. Looking to his eyes, she had the feeling of seeing some rage inside it.

Hearing some noises coming from the end of the hall, Trish decided to take a look. If she was going to stay in that awful place, maybe it was better to explore it. When she arrived the living room, she saw two girls sat on the couch talking and painting their nails. One of them was blonde and seemed to have come out from the Barbie world. The other girl was brunette and she was a little chubby. The two seemed to be aware of a boy, who was looking to them. He was laid on the other couch without do a move. If it weren't his green eyes and his rainbow hair, no one would say that existed life inside him.

In that moment a boy leant against the wall behind her - Are you new? - she heard a voice behind her that made her jump. Turning around she stayed face-to-face with the guy - I didn't mean to scare you.

- You didn't scare me - Trish replied very mad. How did her parents wanted her to get better in a place like that?

- I'm AJ - the guy presented himself with a smile on his face. Trish rolled her eyes and put a fake smile on her face.

- Nice to meet you - Trish said and started walking back to her room hoping he wouldn't annoy her.

- I didn't hear your name - AJ exclaimed following her.

- You didn't hear it because I didn't tell you…I'm not here to make friends - Trish replied trying to ignore him. Why couldn't he understand he was annoying her?

- No one came here to make friends - AJ said - But when you spend the most of your day with the same people, you end make becoming friend with them - Trish stopped walking when she finally arrived to her bedroom door - So, what is your name?

- Trish - she presented herself.

- Nice to meet you Trish - AJ said - So, why are you here?

- You don't have anything to do with it - Trish exclaimed getting tired of AJ. In the past months usually she would get tired of people very quickly. She didn't have time to their dramas and she had more to do than to have fake conversations.

- You need to learn how to calm down - AJ added with a smirk - C'mon, why don't you come with me? I can present you to the people around here. They are nice people, as me.

- You seem a little arrogant to me - Trish said and with those words entered inside her room and slammed the door. "Strange girl" AJ thought to himself and backed to the living room.

* * *

**Sevens sins, seven characters...to which one belongs which sin??? Make your bets...LOL ;)**

**I'm sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes. English isn't my first language. ****Please, tell me what you think about the first chapter.**

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	2. Conversations

**Thanks to xXxwWeNtWiLiGhtFanxXx, ElementAquaFlare, xxCAOxRKOx, Adrea019, xsostarstruckXx, Dark-SakuraxX and HardyxGirls for the lovely reviews and thanks too to everyone who read the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Before you start reading this new chapter I only want to say a little thing: the characters can sound very evil and "strange", but don't forget they act as they act because of their sin who is related with their "sickness". **

**Read and Review****  
**

* * *

- I love her dress. I know it makes her look a whore, but I love the dress - the blonde girl, who was sat on the couch, confessed to the brunette - I' sure it would look a lot better on me than it does on her.

The other girl looked to the dress, but it didn't call her attention. Turning around, she looked to the rainbow hair guy - Are going to stay all day there Jeff? - she asked him. He hadn't moved all day.

- Are you going to stay all day gossiping with Torrie, Mickie? - Jeff replied getting more comfortable on the couch.

- The new girl is crazy - AJ said sitting at Torrie's side.

- Don't tell me you already flirted with her? - Torrie said with sarcasm without take her eyes from the dress that the other girl was wearing - I need to have Candice's dress.

- It is better you don't steal anything again - Jeff said with a smirk on his face - I think you don't want to end up having another session with Stevens.

- How much time it will take to the lunch hour? - Mickie asked feeling hungry.

- You need to eat less and be more sportive - AJ said - You should worry more with yourself. Why don't you follow my example?

- How cocky you are - Mickie replied a little mad with AJ words.

- It is better to make sport than go to the bathroom and throw up everything you have inside you - AJ added with a cocky smile. Putting on her feet, Mickie walked out of the living room very angry with AJ.

- Why do you need to be such an asshole Jones? - Torrie questioned him. Probably she should go after Mickie, but she couldn't take her eyes from Candice's dress.

- What do you think about stop with it? - Jeff asked Torrie. It wasn't the first time she got obsessed with something and thanks to it she would get in troubles.

- What do you think about move? - AJ replied and Jeff looked to him. Before he could say something, Candice sat on Jeff's lap.

- Didn't you change your hair color? - Candice asked with a smile and started playing with Jeff's hair.

- Weren't you having fun with Randy over there? - Jeff exclaimed and Candice rested her body closer to his.

- He is only my friend - Candice said and showed a little smile. Taking her eyes from Jeff, she looked to Torrie, who was with her eyes on her - Do you want something?

- No - Torrie answered very quickly and decided to look to another place.

- Do you really need to throw yourself to every guy you see? - AJ asked Candice.

- Do you really think you are better than us? - Candice replied keeping her smile - I know you want me, but you can't have me. I'm too good for you.

- I think we need to correct something in your sentence - AJ said - I'm the one who is too good. I would never get with a girl who sleeps with every guy who gives her an opportunity.

- I think we should easy down - Torrie said. Why did they always end up fighting with each other? They were the weirdest group of friends. "Are you sure that you are friends?" a voice asked inside Torrie's head. After all, they were very evil to each other.

Before something more could be said, a nurse walked to them - The lunch is ready - the woman informed the group of teenagers. Putting on their feet, they walked to the canteen.

* * *

- You have a new patient - a nurse told Dr. Stevens giving him a new file - Her parents left her here today. The direction promised them you would take care of their daughter's case.

- Thanks - Stevens said with a smile and looked to the file. Some months ago, Dr Stevens had created a new program to help teenagers who were going through different psychological problems as sexual addiction, bulimia and anorexia, kleptomania, uncontrollable rage, depression…

Opening the file, he started reading Trish's information. "What happened with you?" he asked himself and put the file on his desk. How could someone as Trish do what she did? She was the best student of her class; she had a scholarship; she made part of the cheerleader squad. Trish was every the girl everyone wanted to be.

- What is going on inside your head? - Stevens asked himself and looked to the outside by his office's window. "It will be another hard task" he thought to himself without take his eyes from the outside. There was nothing better than the sunlight to hide the darkness inside that place.

* * *

Playing with her food, Trish looked to everything and everyone around her. She seemed the only one who wasn't happy for being there. The teenagers she had seen some moments ago were all reunited in the same table. For some strange reason, she couldn't believe they were best friends or even friends.

The petit blonde looked to her wrists and then to the plastic fork. She wished it wasn't made of plastic. Maybe it could help her to end up with the life she didn't want, with the life she didn't ask for.

- Hi - she heard a voice and then looked to the place at her side, which was free some moments ago. At her side she saw a girl with raven hair and some strange make up. Her pale skin, showed the trace of hidden tattoos on her wrists and all over her body - Didn't it hurt?

- What? - Trish asked confused and then saw the girl's eyes on her wrists - Do I know you?

- I'm Daffney - the girl presented herself and showed a smile - Did it hurt or not? - she asked once again and Trish rolled her eyes - You don't want to talk about it, right? - she questioned Trish noticing her reaction.

- How did you figure it out? - Trish asked with sarcasm. If once she had hungry, she didn't have hungry anymore. The petit blonde wanted to back to her bedroom and to lock herself inside it.

- You should talk about it - Daffney exclaimed without lose her smile - Dr. Stevens told us we should share our feelings with the others. As he says, sharing our feelings makes us better. We need to take those feeling inside us.

- That's right Daffney - the two heard a male voice behind them. Turning around they saw the man, who was called Dr. Stevens - Do you mind if I have a word with Patricia?

- Nice to meet you Patricia - Daffney said and put on her feet.

- Do you mind if I seat? - Stevens asked.

- Not at all - Trish answered, not too happy. Did everyone decide to annoy her? She hated that place and she was starting to hate the people who lived there. They seemed to be always messing in the other people businesses.

- I'm Doctor Stevens - the man presented himself and Trish showed a little smile without look to his face. Her eyes were on the food that she didn't make intention of eating - Do you like the place Patricia?

- Call me Trish. I don't like when people call me Patricia - Trish replied. In fact she hated when people called her Patricia - I don't like this place. Too many white in my opinion.

- Right - Stevens said - Do you have another complain about the place?

- I hate the people who live here. It seems they like to mess in the other people businesses. They don't know the word "Privacy" - Trish exclaimed and looked to the table were the small group was reunited - Are they really friends?

- I should be the one making questions - Stevens replied and looked to the same place than her - Those teenagers over there will make part of your therapy group.

- I don't need therapy and I don't need to be here - Trish told him and put on her feet. Without say a word, she walked out of the canteen. She didn't have time to deal with a crazy doctor. Taking his eyes from Trish, he looked to a small object on top of the table. The fork was bent. "It isn't going to be an easy task" Steven thought to himself and then looked to his patients "Any of them is".

* * *

- First she needs to handle Daffney and then she meets Dr. Stevens - Torrie said looking to Trish walking out of the canteen.

- Some people don't have luck - Mickie replied looking to the plate at her front. It didn't have food anymore and she couldn't stop feeling guilty for it. "You need to resist" Mickie thought to herself a little worried - I'll be right back - with those words, Mickie walked out of there. Everyone knew where she was going.

- Shouldn't we stop her? - Torrie asked.

- I'm not here to deal with her problems - Randy replied.

- You are not even here to deal with yours - AJ exclaimed and saw Randy's eyes fixing on him. Old experiences told him, it was better to not share another word with Randy.

- At least I know I have a problem - Randy said with a smirk.

- Please guys, let's not fight - Candice said playing with her hair - I'm pretty sure no one wants to end up months without go outside or wants to stay locked in the room because of a stupid fight.

- Why do you care so much? - AJ asked Candice. That girl only cared about her appearance; she didn't care about nothing else.

- Because then she can't play at night - Torrie replied and then covered her mouth. She shouldn't have said those words. Everyone was looking to her - So, did you see Jeff? - Torrie asked trying to take all the attentions from her.

* * *

"I don't need to share a damn thing with anyone" Trish thought to herself walking to her bedroom. Those people only knew how to mess on her life. "They don't have the right to do this". She needed to find way to get the hell out of there.

Before enter in her bedroom, she saw the boy with rainbow hair sat on the floor with his head against the wall and his eyes closed. It seemed he was hearing music. How could someone like to be there? Everyone she saw that day seemed to be happy living in that place. In that moment, Jeff opened his eyes and saw Trish looking to him.

- Hey - Jeff said. Without reply, Trish entered in her bedroom. She didn't want to handle anyone else. A smile appeared on Jeff's lips and he closed his eyes again. "She will get used to be here" he thought to himself.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes. Don't forget to tell me what you think about it. **

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	3. Word Association

**New chapter up!!! I hope everyone enjoys it. Tell me what you think about it!!!**

**Thanks to everyone who read last chapter and thanks too to trishjeffhardy, Adrea019, xCAOxRKOx, ElementAquaFlarex, ShannonxMoore'sxLoverx and Scarlett Boots for the reviews. YOU ROCK!!!!;)  
**

**Read and Review  
**

* * *

**Next Day**

- Today we have a new member in our group - Stevens announced and everyone looked to Trish - I want each one of you to present yourself to Trish. Who wants to be first? - any of the six teenagers said a word. Candice started admiring her red nails to avoid the look Steven was giving them - Candice, what do you think about being the first?

- Fine - Candice whispered and put on her feet - Hi, I'm Candice, as you already know, and I was sent here six months ago. Why? Probably because my parents didn't like my boyfriend…or probably they didn't like my girlfriend. They really never told me - with a smile on her lips, Candice sat on her place and once again gave her nails all her attention.

Dr. Stevens didn't say a word and looked to the blonde girl at her side. Noticing his eyes on her, Torrie put on her feet - My name is Torrie. Before I came here, five months ago, I was the cheerleaders' squad captain; I was the students' School Association President and I was the drama club captain as I organized all the school invents. I worked in my mother's jewelry store too.

"If you had everything, why are you here?" Trish thought to herself watching the blonde girl sat. At her side was the guy she had seen talking with Candice the day before.

- I'm Randy. I was sent to here six months ago - the boy told her staying sat on his place. Crossing his arms, he looked to the guy at his side.

- As you already know, I'm AJ. My really name is Allen Jones, but I prefer people to call me AJ - AJ pronounced putting on his feet with a big smile on his face - If you ever need to something just ask me. I'm sure I can help you more than all these together. And by the way, welcome to our sweet home.

- Thanks for being so nice AJ - Dr. Stevens replied and looked to Mickie - Mickie, you are next.

- I'm Mickie - the small brunette girl said - I was born in Virginia and I have a passion for horses. Tomorrow it will make four months and half since I sent here. I hope we can be friends.

"I didn't come here to make friends" Trish thought to herself and waited for the last person on the group to present himself.

- I'm Jeff, nice to meet you - Jeff said the words putting on his feet - I came to her six months ago - without reveal something more about him, Jeff backed to his place.

- Trish, do you want to share something with your therapy group members? - Stevens asked Trish. By his voice she noticed it was more an order than a question.

- Nice to meet you - Trish said showing a fake smile on her face and then looked to Stevens. She wasn't going to share personal things about her life with people she didn't know. She didn't even share those things with her friends. She preferred to keep it to herself.

- Today we are going to do something different - Stevens said walking to the middle of the circle made by their chairs - We are going to play a game called: "Word Association". I'll pronounce a word and you will need to tell me the first word which comes to your mind when you hear my voice. It is a simple game. It will help me understand you better - the teenagers changed looks and waited to Stevens to say something more - I'm going to start: "Water".

- Rain - Candice said first. Dr Stevens heard the other words with attention - Swimming - AJ replied and the doctor waited for Jeff, Mickie and Trish to say their words.

- Great - Stevens said showing a smile. He was writing the answers they were giving him - Next word is: "Love".

- Sex - Candice exclaimed and bit her lip. Trish was the only who looked to her. The others already knew Candice. It wasn't anything new for them the girl act like that.

- Jewels - Torrie said and showed a little smile remembering the jewels her mother designed and most important the jewels she had on the store. Torrie was able to stay all the day there looking to them.

- Hate - Randy pronounced and looked to AJ hoping Stevens wouldn't want to go further.

- AJ - the boy answered and it could be heard in the room some laughs - If I don't love myself, who will love me?

- I just hope you don't love yourself too much - Stevens replied and looked to Mickie.

- Horses - Mickie said thinking in her grandfather's horses.

- Matt - Jeff replied and noticed AJ was going to joke with his words. It wouldn't be the first time AJ would joke with him when he said the only person he loved and trusted was Matt - You know he is my brother, so keep your mouth closed.

- Loneliness - Trish said when saw Stevens looking to her. In that moment, what she loved more was to be alone. She hated to be with people around her.

Stevens looked around the circle. Even if half of them didn't understand how those words could help them, they were playing the game - "Hate".

- Snakes - Candice answered.

- Police - Torrie confessed. If they hadn't caught her, her parents wouldn't have sent her to the mental hospital.

- Home - Randy pronounced.

- Why should I hate something? - AJ replied. He preferred to keep to himself the word that came to his mind.

- Food - Mickie whispered and looked to her own hands. She didn't want to see the way how Dr. Stevens was staring at her.

- Dad - Jeff said.

- Here - Trish replied. It wasn't the first word who came to her mind, but she wanted to show the doctor how she felt about that place.

- Now, the last word: "Father" - Stevens said without comment Trish's "confession".

- Games - Candice said and started playing with her hair.

- Money - Torrie replied.

- Death - Randy told and felt people looking to him.

- Idol - AJ said with a little smile.

- Friend - Mickie answered.

- Pain - Jeff spoke.

- Absent - Trish finished the sequence.

- Do you see? It was an easy game - Stevens said and backed to his place. Some of the words he heard from those kids were very bad. They were hiding hate and most of important pain - The session is over. I want to see you Friday at the same hour. And please don't forget your appointments and don't forget to take your meds.

"Yes, I'm really going to take my meds" Trish thought to herself walking out of the room without wait for anyone.

- Trish - she heard a voice behind her. She didn't even take time to see who was calling her, she continued making her way to the bedroom - Jesus, there is no need to run - AJ said when finally caught her.

- What do you want? - Trish asked him.

- I want to give you this - AJ said and showed Trish a bracelet - Doesn't it look familiar?

- How do you have it? - Trish asked very surprised, taking her own bracelet from his hands. When they inspected her bags in the day she checked in, they had taken it away from her - How did they give you it?

- Who told you they give me it? - AJ replied and saw Dr. Stevens looking to them - Just make sure they don't see you with it and make sure Torrie doesn't see you with it - with those words he walked out of there, leaving Trish behind. A little smile appeared on her face looking to the bracelet. It had been given her by her best friend in all World, someone who she didn't see in years, someone different of all her fake friends. Without lose the smile, she entered in her bedroom.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes. I hope everyone enjoyd this chapter. Probably you already started seeing the problems they have. **

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	4. Brotherly Love

**I'm back with a new chapter!!! I'm so excited with this story! I already wrote a lot of chapters (so, expect me to publish a third chapter this month...probably I'll publish in the end of this month).**

**Thanks to Adrea019, ShannonxMoore'sxLoverx, OfficialReviewerO'Fiction and RatedRKOHardyGirl for the lovely reviews. You are amazing!!! Thanks too to the people who read last chapter. I hope you liked it.**

**Read and Review  
**

* * *

"Why do they surprise me at all?" Trish thought to herself. Her parents were supposed to go visit her that day, but they didn't appear. She was alone in the living room playing with her bracelet.

- They lied to me once again - Trish said in a whisper very obsessed. Why did they wish to have child if they didn't care about her?

- It is pretty - she heard a voice telling her. It was Daffney's voice - I used to have one of those, but they didn't let me stay with it - with those words she sat at Trish's side - Did you already make friends?

- I'm not here to make friends - Trish replied. She wanted to finish her sentence, but the raven girl didn't let her.

- "I'm here to get better. So, if you don't mind just go way. I want to be alone" - Daffney exclaimed and Trish looked to her very surprised. Those were the words she wanted to say - I don't understand why people are always trying to make me go way. I'm not a bad person.

- I wasn't going to send you away - Trish said and tried to show a smile. Maybe she could be nice for a while, even if she didn't want to be nice even for a moment - Who gave you your bracelet?

- It was my sister - Daffney told Trish - We used to be close.

- Didn't she come to visit you? - Trish asked the strange girl.

- No, she can't visit me. I'm the only one who can visit her - Daffney said and bit her lip. Trish started feeling little confused. Daffney words didn't make any sense - My sister died one year and half ago.

- I'm sorry - Trish said feeling a little embarrassed. Probably it wasn't a good idea to talk about the bracelet with Daffney.

- It's okay. After all, she is in a better place - Daffney said and looked to Trish's bracelet - Who gave you yours?

- My best friend - Trish said and showed a smile. She really missed her. She was the only thing she was missing from the other side - It had been years since I saw her, but we keep contact.

- I don't have any best friend - Daffney told Trish and looked around the living room - People think I'm strange.

- We don't think you are strange, we are sure of it - AJ said and the two girls looked behind - If you weren't strange you wouldn't wear those clothes and you wouldn't use that freaking awful make up.

With tears running from eyes, Daffney put on her feet and ran from there. Trish stayed with her eyes on AJ - Do you really need to be an asshole? - Trish questioned him - You didn't need to tell her it.

- Baby girl, I only told her what everyone already told her millions of times - AJ replied sitting at her side - Don't tell me you are friends? From everyone here, you had to become friend with her.

- You must have really issues to treat her like that - Trish exclaimed a little mad.

- Well, aren't we here because we have issues? - AJ asked Trish who didn't answer - Why are you here?

- What do you have to do with it? - Trish questioned him. Just because he gave her the bracelet it didn't mean she would start sharing with him her personal life.

- I'm only trying to make conversation - AJ replied - You don't need to answer because I know what happened. You tried to kill yourself - Trish didn't look to him. Those people didn't have anything more important to do then mess up in the other people's life - So, why did you decide to end with your pretty life? For what I know, it was perfect.

- Get in your own business - Trish exclaimed.

- I thought they wouldn't leave - they heard Candice's voice. The hot brunette sat between the two - If they are so concern with me, why didn't they let me stay leaving in my house? I could keep living my life outside and they wouldn't be worried - Candice looked to AJ and Trish and noticed the way how Trish was looking to the boy - I have no idea about what he told you, but he only does it to feel better with himself. He thinks he is better than everyone else. What is a pretty lie!

- I would tell you to do something, but I just know how you love it - AJ told Candice who smiled.

- You really want me - Candice said turning his back to AJ and looked to Trish - So, what do you think about here? I know it isn't the better place in the world, but it is better than some other places.

- She isn't here to make friends - AJ said trying to annoy Candice who continued with her back turned to him.

- Is he always an asshole? - Trish asked Candice ignoring AJ.

- Yes - Candice answered - And if you want to know something it isn't worth to hear what comes from his mouth because everything that comes from it is a big piece of…

Candice's sentence wasn't finished because they heard a sound coming from the hall. It seemed someone had thrown way or broken something. Trish was the only who turned around to see what was going on. AJ and Candice already knew what had happened and who was the responsible for it.

- Randy is mad. Don't mess in his way - Mickie said sitting at AJ's side - My mother decided to bring me it. I don't want them - with those words Mickie put a box with cookies on top of the coffee table - Please, eat them!

- Not a problem - Candice said and opened the box. From there she took a chocolate cookie. Giving a bit, she looked to Mickie - Your mother really knows how to cook.

- Probably that is the reason why Mickie isn't a model - AJ added with a smirk. Not tolerating AJ words, Trish looked to him. With look out to not touch Candice, she hit his head.

- Do you mind stop behind a first class jackass? - Trish questioned him. Mickie and Candice changed a look and started laughing.

- Do you mind stop being an Ice Queen? - AJ replied with his hand on the place she hit him. The girl was stronger than he would ever think.

- Allen your family is here - a nurse announced. It seemed Trish wasn't going to answer him. Putting on his feet he walked to the visits room.

- What the hell is wrong with him? - Trish asked the other two girls.

Candice took another cookie from the box and looked to Trish - Too much arrogance - Candice answered her.

- Well, I heard his father died. Maybe he is a jackass because he didn't grow up with his father - Mickie said trying to excuse AJ.

- We all have daddy and mommy problems and we aren't jerks as he is - Candice replied giving the first bit in the second cookie.

**

* * *

**

- I thought you wouldn't come - Jeff said showing a smile. He was in the visit room with his older brother.

- I wouldn't spend two weeks without see my little brother - Matt replied and showed a smile too - I tried to come last week, but I had some problems with the car.

- How is Amy? - Jeff questioned his brother. Amy was his brother's girlfriend. She used to visit him too once in a while.

- She is fine. She wanted to come, but she has some big exam next week - Matt told him - She is really obsessed. It is only September and she already has to study.

- Well, the best thing about being here is that I don't have to study - Jeff joked and Matt laughed. For the first time in the past couple of months, Jeff seemed happy. He wasn't depressed as the other days.

- How are you Jeff? - Matt asked losing his smile. He wanted to take his brother from that place, but he couldn't until was sure that it was everything fine with Jeff.

- I'm fine - Jeff said without lose his smile - I have been taking my medication and I have been going to Steven's appointments - Matt wanted to believe in Jeff, he had too, but something told him that he was hiding something.

- That is great - Matt replied thinking in the first months when Jeff went to the hospital. He used to hide his medication and make people believe that he had taken the pills - So, will I count with you at home to Christmas?

- Maybe I'll open my presents home this time - Jeff replied thinking in his birthday. He had spent the day in the hospital - Maybe I'll open all my presents home and I won't need to back to this place.

"I really hope so" Matt thought to himself and the smile backed to his face. He only saw his brother once in a week and it was better to smile. He didn't want Jeff to know what he was really feeling inside.

* * *

- Hey baby brother - AJ heard his older sister voice.

- Hey Angie - AJ replied walking to her. Without warning, Angelina wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him with all her strength - You are suffocating me - the boy whispered feeling a little hard to breathe.

- I'm not suffocating you - Angelina replied and looked to his face. A little smile appeared on her lips.

- Why are you smiling? - AJ questioned her. He hated when she smiled like that.

- You still the same brat - Angelina answered taking her arms around his neck and then hit him in the arm.

- Did everyone decide to hit me today? - AJ complained sitting on top of the table and put his feet on the bench. Angelina did the exact same thing.

- Who hit you? - the blonde woman asked with a little smirk - Who hit the Amazing Allen Jones?

- Didn't I tell you that I don't want you to dress like that when you come to visit me? - Allen asked her changing subject - Did you know guys here don't see women a lot of time? I don't want them to have fantasies with my sister.

- I'm not going to buy grandma clothes to come to visit you. And I love when guys fantasize about me - Angelina replied without care if the other guys were staring at her - My dress isn't that short and I have worse necklines at home.

- How does your boyfriend allow you to get out of your house like that? - AJ exclaimed trying to ignore some of her words.

- Because if he didn't, he wouldn't be my boyfriend anymore - Angie said and then opened her purse. From there she took a small package and gave it to AJ without the nurses and the security see.

- What is this? - AJ asked with curiosity and started opening the package.

- Well, it is a present. I had to hide it or they would open it and it wouldn't be a present anymore - Angelina explained to him - Can't they trust in a twenty one years old woman? I just want to give my baby brother a nice present.

- I'm one year and half younger than you. Do you mind stop calling me baby brother? - AJ said finally opening the package and a little smile appeared on his lips.

- I really hope you like it because it gave me a lot of work to get that one - Angelina told him - I want a kiss or a hug for that card - she looked to her brother and noticed he wasn't hearing a word - I just can't understand what you two see on it.

- Well, when I get old, I'm going to sell my hockey cards and I'm going to become rich - AJ lied to her. He didn't make intentions of selling any of those collecting cards. They had too many memories - How is mom?

- Working to pay the bills as always - she said and once again took something from her purse - She did this to you: Lemon cookies.

- Why are some missing? - Allen questioned her putting the cookies on top of the table.

- The trip was big and I had to eat something - Angelina replied - How do you think I keep my perfect body? My perfect and delicious body?

- There are some things that the little brothers don't want to hear and my sister's delicious body is one of them - AJ exclaimed and Angelina laughed. Without say a word, Angelina kissed his check - You are the worst sister that someone can have.

- And that is why you love me - the girl replied wrapping her arm around his shoulders. How she wished AJ could back home with her.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. So, can you alreay figure out why is AJ in the hospital??? And yes, his sister is Angelina Love (Probably you had already figured it out)**

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	5. Ice Queen

**Hi!!! As I said, this month I'm going to publish a third chapter. Isn't that great??? I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. Thanks to Adrea019 and RatedRKOHardyGirl. THANK YOU!!! You rock!! ;)**

**I don't like this chapter very much. I think is because of the conversation between Stevens and Trish. I know something is wrong there.**

**Well, Read and Review**

* * *

Dr. Stevens was at his office when heard a knock - Come in - he yelled and then looked to his clock. She was ten minutes late.

- I'm sorry for being late - Trish said entering in his office and then sat in the chair in front of his desk.

- Why are you late? - the man asked her, but Trish didn't say a word - Where you in the visit room with your parents?

- They didn't come - Trish told him feeling a little mad - Probably they had to work or had something more important to do.

- Nothing is more important than your own kid - Stevens replied trying to understand Trish's relationship with her parents - Do you feel your parents don't love you?

- Do you have any kid? - Trish questioned him avoiding the question - Because if you have, you should spend more time out of here. You should spend time with him.

- We are here to talk about you, not to talk about me - Stevens exclaimed - How is your relationship with your parents?

- I'm the daughter they want to present their friends - Trish told him. She was sure that they only wanted her to be the perfect child, to make their friends jealous.

- Were they the reason of all your problems? Are they the reason why you tried to kill yourself? - Steven asked the blonde girl who avoid his look - Do you want to talk about your problems?

- No - Trish answered and saw him putting on his feet. Walking to a shelf, Stevens took from here a notebook - What is that?

- Your journal - the man revealed making Trish confused. She didn't have any journal - Sometimes people don't know how to express what they feel by words. Sometimes I tell them to write - he walked to Trish and gave her the journal. Trish stayed with her eyes on it, and very slowly she took it from his hands - Every time I make a question that you don't want to tell me the answer, just write the answer over there.

- Why do you want me to write the answer? - Trish asked him without take the eyes from the black cover with golden letters.

- Because someday you will read it and you will laugh - Steven explained to Trish and sat on hi place - You will laugh of yourself. You will laugh for reading your own words about your parents and about the reason why you did what you did.

- Why should I laugh? - Trish was confused with all this. Was he joking with her?

- When you start reading it, you will notice your words were foolish - Stevens answered her question - And most important sometimes you aren't going to recognize the person who wrote those words

- I don't think it is the right way to make me recover - Trish replied taking her eyes from the black notebook - And I'm not saying I need to recover because I know I don't. There is no recover for what is inside my head. It had been years without solution, why would solution appear suddenly?

- There is a solution for everything - Steven told her - Well, until now the only solution no one has ever found was the solution to Death.

- Thank God they didn't - Trish whispered. If they had, then even death would end her pain - Do you have something more to tell me?

- We have more fifteen minutes Trish - Stevens said looking to his clock - Are you going to write? You don't have to show it to anyone.

- Does everyone else have one? - Trish questioned him and Stevens nodded with his head - Do they do what you tell them?

- I don't know - Stevens answered - They don't give me it. So, there is no way to me to know if they write or not - sitting on his chair, he looked to some papers on top of the desk - Just believe in me, you will feel a lot better after write what is inside your head.

- I'm already old to write a diary - Trish said putting the journal on top of his desk and pushed it to him, but Stevens pushed it back to her.

- Even if you aren't going to write, I want you to keep it - Steven replied hoping Trish would keep the journal - As I'm sure you don't want to tell me nothing more, you can leave - Trish stayed on her place and looked to the journal on top of the table - Do you want to tell me something?

- No - with those words the blonde put on her feet. With the journal on her hands, she walked out of the office. A little smile appeared on Steven's face watching her leaving.

* * *

"Write a journal. I could write one at home…or in another place" Trish thought to herself very mad entering in the bathroom. How could Stevens be a good doctor? How would a damn journal help her resolving her issues?

Without pay too much attention in what was around her, only after use the bathroom, she saw Mickie sat on the floor. The girl didn't seem fine. Looking to Mickie, Trish tried to ignore her, but something inside her didn't allow her to do it.

- Are you fine? - Trish asked Mickie while was washing her hands.

- Yes - Mickie answered. Why couldn't she eat a damn cookie without feel guilty? - I think the cookies weren't too good.

- Well, I hope you advised Candice, because when I left she was almost finishing the box - Trish joked and Mickie smiled.

- You should try to talk more with us - Mickie told Trish - We aren't bad people. We can be mean once in a while with each other, but we are good friends.

- I'll think about it - Trish replied thinking in those words. Maybe she should start making friends. "And then, they would turn out as your other friends, liars and bitches" Trish thought to herself and picked up the diary from the washbasin.

- I have one too - Mickie said pointing to the black book - It is relieving to write on it.

- Does everyone do what Stevens tell them to do? - Trish questioned her. She couldn't believe all his patients used to do what he told them.

- Well, I try to do, but some of them ignore what Stevens tell them - Mickie answered Trish - Some of us decided to keep to ourselves what is inside us. I guess you are one of those people.

- I have to go - with those words Trish walked out of the bathroom leaving Mickie behind. Those people would end up making her insane. "Don't mess up on my life" Trish thought to herself.

Putting on her feet, Mickie looked to the mirror and lost the smile that was on her face. "You will have to stop eating at all, if you want to look pretty" Mickie thought to herself and walked to one of the toilets.

* * *

After Matt's visit, Jeff had decided to go to his bedroom. He wanted to spend some time alone. "Why did I have to end up here?" Jeff thought to himself. He had always been a normal teenager with a normal family until that day. "I should have stayed home" Jeff thought closing his easy. Thanks to the music in his iPod, (the only item he made sure that would stay with him) he didn't hear the door being open. It didn't take too long, until he felt someone taking one of the phones from his hear and to put it on her own.

- What the hell are you doing here? - Jeff asked Candice. If she was in his room, it could only mean that the other guys were busy and she wasn't with patient to have girly talks.

- I thought you needed company - the girl told Jeff, lying at his side - This song is hurting my ear. Which band makes this noise?

- First, it isn't noise, it is real music. It's not my fault if you love those bimbo singers. You have no idea how "Three Days Grace" is good - Jeff exclaimed. It was his favorite band and he wouldn't allow Candice to insult their music - And second, get the hell out of my room because I'm not with patient to handle you.

- I'm not here because I want sex, I'm here because I notice you were down and as Stevens said something about being nice with each other, I thought I could be nice with you. I decided to make you some company - Candice replied defending herself and feeling herself enjoying the "noise" that Jeff was hearing - Maybe they aren't so bad.

- They aren't bad - Jeff said and noticed Candice was going to say something, but he didn't allow her - If you want to stay here, just keep your mouth closed - playing with her raven hair, Candice smiled and stayed at his side.

* * *

"What should I write here?" Trish thought to herself alone in the living room and looking to the black journal. She was sure nothing she would write would help her. The only thing that could help her was taken away from her. Taking her eyes from the journal, she looked to the outside by the window. It was already dark, and she couldn't see too well what was going on in the other side of the window.

- Why do you like to be alone? - she heard AJ's voice. Why wouldn't he leave her alone?

- Why are you always following me? - Trish replied and felt him at her side. Sitting in the other side of the widow, AJ stayed looking to the blonde girl and notice the item on her hands - Don't you have something more important to do?

- I'm sure you didn't notice it yet, but there isn't a lot to do here - AJ replied and Trish looked to him for the first time - Having nice conversations and talking trash about each other is the only hobby around here.

- People must be always talking trash about you - Trish whispered. Hearing her words, the boy smiled.

- You really think that I'm an asshole, right? - Allen questioned her. The way how she looked to him, made him realize the answer - I prefer to be an asshole than an Ice Queen.

- I'm not an Ice Queen - Trish exclaimed - I'm not going to talk about my personal life with people that I don't know.

- You really have a lot to learn - AJ told her - No one is telling to talk about your personal life. I'm only telling to lunch with us or to sit at our side.

- To hear insults? I don't think so - Trish said ready to leave, but AJ stopped her.

- Aren't you forgetting something? - AJ asked with her journal on his hands - I would love to know how Stevens has so many journals. I think he gives one to everyone.

- Don't tell me you write a journal as a girl - Trish replied trying to pick up the journal, but AJ hide it behind his back - Can you give me it?

- You have a lot to learn blondie - AJ said and Trish rolled her eyes. "You are the one who has a lot to learn" she thought to herself - Believe in me, you have more to learn than I - she heard him saying. It was like he read her mind - Have a good night - with those words, he gave her the journal and walked to his bedroom. "Self-centered" Trish thought to herself very mad with AJ.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter, strange things will start happening!!! Can you figure out who will be the first "victim"? (By the way, I'm not going to kill anyone next chapter!!!) **

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	6. Hallucinations

**New month, new chapter!!! Thanks to everyone who read last chapter and thanks to Adrea019, xsostarstruck, ShannonxMoore'sxLoverx, SHUTUPPORTER and OfficialReviewerO'Fiction for the lovely reviews...YOU ROCK!!!**

**Next chapter will take me a while to publish. I already wrote it, but as I need to check it and I'll be very busy this next weeks, probably I'll only publish it two weeks from now (But then I'll be on holidays and it means I'll try to publish more chapters).**

**P.S.: Please check my new poll and vote. Thanks!! **

**Read and Review**

* * *

**Some Days Later**

- One, Two, Freddy is coming for you - Trish was sat on the living room reading a book when started hearing such song. "Where the hell did I get into" Trish thought to herself trying to ignore the music.

- For God's sake, I can't believe she is singing it again - Torrie exclaimed passing at Trish's side. Trish took her eyes from the book and looked to the blonde - Three, Four, Lock your door - Torrie made lipstick and Trish heard it coming from other side.

- Who is singing it? - Trish asked Torrie who looked to her.

- Who do you think? It is Daffney - Torrie answered and sat on the coffee table - Once in a while she starts singing it. It is creepy.

- I always thought everyone liked Freddy - they heard a boy voice saying. It was Jeff's voice. Walking to them, he sat at Torrie's side.

- I hate horror movies - Torrie said and bit her lip - They are scary.

- They are supposed to be scary, yellow head - they heard another voice. Looking to the place from where it came, they saw Randy sat in front of one of the windows - I guess you prefer crappy movies.

- Romantic movies aren't crappy movies - Torrie said on her defense and then looked to Trish - I'm right, right? - she waited to Trish to say something, but the petit blonde never answered.

- Five, Six, Grab your crucifix - the same voice sang. Trish could notice some happiness in the voice of who was singing it - Seven, Eight, Better stay up late…

- I'm going to back to my bedroom. I'll only get out when she stops with it - Torrie exclaimed putting on her feet and then walked out of there. Trish eyes went from Torrie to her book.

- Do you like it? - Jeff asked Trish and she looked to him confused. Noticing her confusion, he pointed to the book.

- It is the only way I have to get distracted around here - Trish answered without take her eyes from him - May I ask you something? - she asked him and Jeff nodded with his head feeling curious. What did she want to ask him? - What do you all have against Daffney? I know she is weird, but you are weird too.

- No one hates Daffney. It is only the way how we act with each other - Jeff replied and Trish's eyes backed to her book. "There is the reason why I don't want to be friends with you" Trish thought to herself.

- Nine, Ten, Never sleep again - Daffney ended the song, only to start it again some minutes after.

- Why are you always judging us? - Jeff questioned Trish - Don't try to deny it because I already noticed it.

- Because you are always talking trash about each other. Do you know something I hate? Fake People. And you are all fake - Trish exclaimed closing the book - You can be smiling to someone, but under his back you are wishing he would just go away - without wait to Jeff to say something more Trish put on her feet and walked out of there.

- It seems she already figured out who we are - Randy said after some moments of silence.

- It seems she did - Jeff whispered lying on the couch. "Maybe if we weren't so mean with each other, life here would be easy" Jeff thought to himself and closed his eyes "Life outside would be easier too".

* * *

- So, you finally decided to come to one of my appointments? - Stevens said surprised when saw AJ entering in his office - It has been a while

- I had a lot to do - Allen replied and sat in the chair where the patients used to sit - You know how my life is busy around here.

- Yes, I know it - Stevens said - Do you remember about what were we talking last session?

- Kind of - Allen answered and decided to change subject. He didn't like the conversation they were having last time and he wasn't going to like it now - I didn't come here to talk.

- So, why are you here? - Stevens questioned him.

- Do I have a chance to get out of here? - AJ exclaimed surprising Stevens - What can I do to get out of here?

- You know you can't - Stevens answered and AJ picked up a ball that was on top of the table and started throwing it from a hand to another - Why do you want to get out?

- It had been eight months since I entered here - AJ replied - There is nothing for me here anymore. You know that I can get out of here.

- It is more complicated than you think - Stevens replied - I have to write something saying that you changed. I need to tell them that I "fixed" you.

- So, why don't you do it? - AJ asked him - I can give you a pen to write it, if you need one.

- Because I would be lying - Stevens told AJ and saw him throwing the ball more quickly from a hand to another.

- Everyone lies - AJ said and smiled - I'm the only person who is here because of a stupid mistake. I'm not as them.

- And why did you do that stupid mistake? - Stevens replied and showed a smile.

- You know the answer. He was talking trash about something he didn't know. I wouldn't stay quiet and hear what he was saying - AJ said and looked to the windows - At least, your office has nice windows. Ours have iron bars. Why can't they take them?

- I'm not the right person to answer you - Stevens exclaimed and looked to his computer - Allen, I only need you to open up. If you tell me what was inside your head, I show them that it was only a mistake. I'll show them that you aren't a lunatic who will shoot everyone who messes with him.

- I didn't shoot anyone - AJ said losing his smile - And most important I didn't want to shoot anyone. I only wanted to give him a lesson for talking about something he didn't know.

- About what was he talking? - Stevens waited for the answer, but he never had it - If you never talk about it, I can't let you go.

- So, if I want to get out of here I have to talk about him? - AJ asked and Stevens nodded with his head - Nice to talk with you Doc - putting the ball on top of the desk, AJ walked out of the office.

* * *

- She is disturbed - Candice exclaimed fixing her makeup in the bathroom - Can someone please keep her mouth closed?

- C'mon, it isn't such a bad song - Mickie said with a smile - In a pajama party in my house, I saw the movie and I liked it.

- But you aren't singing the song in the hall…or are you? - Candice questioned Mickie - Well, I gave to go to my room. See you later.

- Bye - she heard Mickie saying before walk out of the bathroom. Candice entered in her bedroom and closed the door.

- At least she could know how to sing - Candice whispered to herself and lay in her bed. "What should I dress this afternoon? I have to make a good impression" Candice thought to herself with a malicious smile. She was going to meet a guy who started working in the hospital as a voluntary some weeks ago.

It didn't take her too long to start feeling something under the covers. Surprised, she put on her feet. Her eyes saw something moving under it.

- Some stupid prank - Candice whispered and grabbed one of the blankets and removed it. A scream was heard coming from the bedroom.

* * *

Walking out of Steven's office, AJ was between a dilemma. "I don't want to talk about it" AJ thought to himself "But it is the only way I have to get the hell out of here."

Taking a depth breath, AJ was ready to enter in his bedroom when felt someone going against him. Grabbing the girl, so she wouldn't fall to the floor, AJ stayed face-to-face with her.

- I know you want me Candice, but I don't want herpes - AJ said backing to his old person. Noticing the way how Candice looked, a smile appeared on his lips - It seems you saw a ghost. Don't tell me he didn't have what you wanted?

- Why don't you go to hell? - Candice said pushing him away and then looked to her room. She couldn't believe that someone had done it to her.

- Ladies first - AJ replied feeling some curiosity. Why was Candice so scared? - What is wrong with you?

- I have snakes on top of my bed - Candice revealed him - How the hell do you want me to act? I have fucking snakes on my bed.

- There is no reason to say bad words - AJ said with a smirk on his face. Was he supposed to believe in Candice? It was hard to a candy enter in that hospital, how could a snake enter without be seen by the security? - Did you forget to take your medication? I never thought you had hallucinations.

- Shut up - Candice yelled and in that moment Trish walked out of her bedroom. She tried to ignore Candice screams, but she wanted to know what was going on. And she wasn't the only one because it didn't take too long until Randy, Torrie and Jeff appeared.

- What the hell is going on here? - Randy asked AJ and Candice.

- She just threw herself at me once again - AJ said with a smile - Feeling jealous, Randy? We all now, she only gives a chance to other guys because I don't want to have nothing with her.

- I guess someone doesn't want to live to see the sunrise tomorrow - Randy threatened AJ. "If they aren't being mean or joking with each other, they are fighting" Trish thought to herself looking to AJ and Randy. Of all mental hospitals, she had to end up in that one.

- Candice, what is wrong sweetie? - Torrie said touching Candice's shoulder. She had never seen Candice so scared.

- I have snakes on my bed - Candice told them - I have snakes crawling on top of my bed. I'm not going to enter in that room anymore.

- Snakes? - Jeff asked without believe in her words - Are you sure of it?

- Why aren't you going to see by your own eyes? - Candice exclaimed - Why should I make it up?

- To call attention - AJ replied and walked to bedroom door - Even if you had a snake on your bed, there was no reason to start screaming as a crazy - looking to Candice's bed, AJ stopped talking.

- Now, you aren't so funny, or are you? - Candice said with a little smile on her lips.

- You have to take your medication - AJ said rolling his eyes - Did you really have to make so much noise to call attention? - with those words, AJ decided to go to his bedroom. He didn't have time to handle Candice's drama.

- What? - Candice asked surprised. Didn't AJ see the snakes?

Walking to the bedroom door, Randy looked to the bed. There was nothing on top of the bed. Entering in the room, he looked under the bed, but didn't see any snake crawling.

- There is nothing here Candice - Randy said when walked out of Candice's bedroom. Without say something more, he stayed looking to Candice, as Jeff, Torrie and Trish.

- I think you need to rest - Torrie said trying to comfort Candice.

- I don't need to rest. I know what I saw - Candice yelled. The mental hospital patients shared a look. Walking to her room, she looked to her own bed - But…- she stuttered. She was sure of what she had seen. "But I saw them" Candice thought to herself remembering the repulsive snakes crawling on top of her sheets.

- Candice, come with me. You need glass of water - Torrie said wrapping her arms around Candice's shoulders and took her to the canteen.

- Strange - Jeff whispered and backed to where he was before Candice started screaming.

Randy looked once again to the bedroom, before walked out of there. Trish was the only one who stayed in her place. "Am I the only feeling something weird about it?" Trish thought to herself. Walking to Candice's room, her eyes lain on the bed. How could Candice have hallucinations with snakes? For what she heard about Candice, she wasn't in the hospital because she had hallucinations.

When Trish was ready to walk out of the bedroom, she heard a strange noise coming from the closet. "Snakes are animals. They aren't smart" Trish thought to herself and heard the noise again. It seemed a kind of whisper. Walking to the closet, she put her hand on the knob. Pushing the knob, very slowly, Trish felt her heart beating faster. The noise was getting louder.

- Hey - she heard a whisper behind her and jumped. Turning around, she stayed face-to-face with Daffney. Noticing the way how Trish was facing her, a little smile appeared on her face - Did I scare you?

- No - Trish said with sarcasm and then looked to the closet. The noise had stopped - What are you doing here?

- I heard Candice talking with Torrie about snakes. She was trying to convince Torrie that she had snakes on her bed - Daffney explained to Trish - I wanted to see it with my own eyes. I don't know how they could scare Candice. I think snakes are cute.

- Well, you have a weird definition of cute - Trish replied - It is better I get back to my room, I have something to do.

- Can I go with you? - Daffney asked hoping Trish would say yes. For Daffney, Trish seemed the only nice girl around the hospital.

Rolling her eyes and taking a depth breath, Trish showed a smile - Sure - Trish said and the two girls walked out of the bedroom. In the closet half open, the noise started again.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the grammar and spelling mistakes (I know this chapter has a lot). So, what do you think about this chapter??? Did Candice have hallucinations??? Or was she telling the truth??? **

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	7. Hurting

**CHANGE OF PLANS!!! So, I had some changes on my schecdule and now, I have more time this week to updae than in the next one. **

**Thanks to everyone who read last chapter and thanks to aNdReA (I don't know why, but your pen name, after save, never appears), OfficialReviewerO'Fiction, Adrea019, ShannonxMoore'sxLoverx, xsostarstruck and SHUTUPPORTER for the reviews. YOU ROCK!!!**

**I hope you like this new chapter. Don't forget to tell me what you think.**

**Read and Review

* * *

**

- Stop looking to me like that - Candice exclaimed get tired of the way how everyone was looking to her - I know what I saw and I don't care if you believe in me or not.

- I thought you were here because you are nymphomaniac, not because you have hallucinations - AJ said with a smirk.

"Messing with people must be your favorite hobby" Trish thought to herself and looked to the room door. By now, Stevens was officially late.

- Jones, keep your mouth closed - Randy advised AJ. Sometimes, he just couldn't handle AJ. The guy always seemed to know how to make someone lose his temper.

- I never thought you were together - AJ replied. He knew Randy and he knew it wasn't a good idea to mess with him (last time he did it, nothing good happened), but AJ was in too good mood to stop - So, are going to stop getting laid with each guy who appears at your front?

- Allen, you should try to be nicer with the members from your group - they heard Dr. Stevens saying. AJ ignored him and a little smile appeared on his lips - I'm sorry for being late. I had a meeting with the direction - walking to his chair he sat there - Candice, I want to see you in my office this afternoon.

- Sure - Candice whispered not to happy with the idea. She knew he was going to talk about the "hallucinations". "I'm not having hallucinations" Candice thought to herself.

- What are we going to do today? - Torrie asked Stevens.

- Well, we are going to play a game - Stevens announced and walked to the middle of the circle - Today you are going to describe each one of you. I'll give you a paper and you will write a word who describes a person around the circle.

- Did we back primary school? - Mickie asked when Stevens started giving them a paper and a pen.

- Don't be afraid to write what you really think because no one will know who wrote it - Steven said and then walked to his place - When you finish it, put the paper in this box - the man showed them a box that was on the table at his side.

Trish looked to her white paper. Looking around the circle, she looked to each person. "Candice is a whore, Torrie is a rich girl, Mickie is bulimic, Randy is aggressive, Jeff is strange and AJ is an asshole" Trish thought to herself "About whom am I going to write?". One by one they put a paper inside the box. Trish was the last one putting it inside the box.

- Now, I'm going to take one paper and we are going to say to who was written the word - Stevens said and took from the box one of the papers - Ice Queen.

Trish just rolled her eyes and looked to AJ. The boy was smiling to her. "I swear to God that I'm going to end killing that boy" Trish thought very angry. Why couldn't he leave her alone for a moment? Did he need to be always messing up with her?

- Does someone know to who belongs? - Stevens asked and saw everyone looking to Trish - Why?

- Because she doesn't get with us - Mickie told him - She never lunch with us and ignores us when we ask her to do it.

- She prefers to lunch with the freak - Torrie replied and Stevens looked to her very mad. Why did they always have to say something bad about Daffney? - I'm sorry. Trish should be nicer with us.

- And you should be nicer with the other people - Trish exclaimed. If she had to hear them accusing her, she was to defend herself - You spent your time talking trash about each other, and you are friends. I prefer to know you talk trash about me because we aren't friends.

- There is no reason to be so mad blondie - AJ replied.

- Can't you keep your mouth close for a minute? - Jeff questioned him. Why did AJ always need to get in the middle of everything?

- I was taught to share my opinion - AJ said and with his eyes of Jeff - Why? Do you have a problem with it?

- I think everyone has a problem with it - Randy said - You should learn how to keep your mouth closed.

"'I'm not going to waste my time here" Trish thought to herself. Putting on her feet, Trish walked out of the room. She ignored the way how the others were looking to her. She was so tired of their stupid discussions.

- Shouldn't you go after her? - Candice asked Stevens.

- And left you six here? - Stevens replied with some sarcasm. If he decided to go after Trish, then he would have to deal with Randy and AJ who decided to fight. And he didn't want to have the direction annoying him once again because of those two - I thought this game would get us closer because we would resolve some issues. But you made sure it would become one more discussion.

- He started it - Jeff said and looked to AJ - He is always giving his opinion about everything when in fact he should keep his mouth closed. He is always trying to show us that he is better than us, when in fact he isn't.

- Look, the boy who killed his mother is talking - AJ replied ignoring what Jeff said. It didn't take too long until they heard the door slamming.

Putting on his feet, Stevens walked to AJ and grabbed him by his arm - We are going to have a serious conversation now - he told AJ and started walking with him to his office.

A smirk appeared on Randy's face. AJ was finally getting what he was asking for.

- I would love to be a fly to know about what are they going to talk - Candice whispered with a little smile on her lips. She just hoped it would make AJ close his mouth once for all.

* * *

Trish was making everything possible to not cry. If she thought her life was miserable before, now most than ever she was sure about it. She wanted distance from those people. She wanted distance from people so she wouldn't end up hurt.

"My life sucks" Trish thought to herself and looked to the scars on her wrists. "I have to do something! I have to get out of this place". In that moment, she saw Jeff entering in the living room. He seemed angry. "Someone told him something he didn't want to hear" the blonde thought.

It didn't take too long, to Jeff to notice that Trish was there too. Walking to one of the windows he looked to the outside. The Autumn had arrived some days again and brown leaves were already on the floor.

- You should ignore him - Jeff told Trish - AJ is just…AJ. He needs to make everyone feel worse than he feels.

- I already noticed it - Trish replied - You should ignore what they told you two.

- I'm already used to ignore what they tell me - Jeff said not too sure of his own words. He could ignore everything, but he wouldn't ignore what AJ told him. "How does he know about it?" Jeff thought to himself. He had never revealed the reason why he was there. He had never talked about his mother.

- It doesn't look alike - Trish said and saw Jeff walking to her - You seem obsessed with something.

- Sometimes it is hard to ignore them - Jeff replied after some moments of silence and then sat at her side in the living room couch - Especially when they tell us the truth. The truth we don't want to hear.

- Even if I don't like they way how everyone acts here, I must say I like the way how everyone is sincere - Trish said and showed a smile - Outside, you only know what people really think about you by mistake.

* * *

- How do you know it? - Stevens asked AJ very mad. Locking his office door, he faced AJ - How do you know it?

- About Jeff killing his mother? - AJ asked without lose his smirk - well, I use to hear things around here.

- Jeff never talked about his mother - Stevens replied - The only person who knows about it, it's me because I have it in his file. Allen, how do you know about it?

- I heard it - AJ said feeling the first time in big troubles. He knew Stevens would end up finding out about his "visits" at his office in the middle of the night - But I never thought it was true. Thanks for telling me. Now I understand why he is a loser.

- Did you ever stop to think that maybe you are the loser? - Stevens questioned AJ - What happened with Jeff was an accident, what happened with you wasn't an accident. If you wanted you could stop it, you could have decided to let the gun home and not threaten your teacher. You wouldn't be here locked with a bunch of "losers".

- You would have done the same thing if you were on my place - AJ said getting very angry.

- A man says something bad about your father and you decide to kill him - Stevens said - You went to his house and you threaten him with a gun. You went to the house that he shared with his family and you went there to kill him. Why did you stop AJ?

AJ simple smiled and then walked to the couch. He wasn't going to talk about it. And even if he talked, Stevens wouldn't understand.

* * *

**_"One Year and Half Ago_**

_- So, what did you think? - a man asked another, with a big smile on his face. Looking to the rink, the man watches his son playing ice hockey._

_- He has future - the other man answered and then took an envelope from one of his jacket's pocket - They want him - picking up the envelope, the smile in the other man's face got bigger - Next week, appear there._

_- And he scores - AJ yelled throwing the puck inside the goal._

_- It was luck - he heard Daniels from the other side of the field yelling back - I told that I wasn't ready._

_- It is better you stop with the excuses - AJ said skating to his side - It is not my fault if you are a lame goalkeeper._

_- If it wasn't this goalkeeper we would have lost - Daniels replied taking off his helmet - Did you notice how many times you lose the puck? If it wasn't me, we would have lost the game._

_- Probably I lose the puck sometimes, but it was only to make sure that you were paying attention to the game - AJ said and then looked to the stands and saw the two men._

_- Your father is really making sure you will have future playing in a professional team - Daniels said looking to the place to where AJ was looking - Just don't forget your friends! If it wasn't me teaching how to skate in those, you wouldn't be who you are._

_- I'll give one percent of my big salary - AJ exclaimed._

_- Well, I would always prefer you to give me your sister - Daniels said only to feel AJ punching his arm - It's not my fault if your sister is hot._

_- Let's go change clothes before I forget that we are friends - AJ said getting out of the rink._

_- C'mon, I'm only compliment your sister - Daniels said following him - She is the dream of every guy! I wouldn't mind going home and find her in my bedroom all naked._

_Ignoring his friend's words, AJ smiled and noticed that his father was looking to him. The old man smiled and showed him the envelope._

_**xxXXxxXXxx**_

_- So, what do you think? - AJ's father questioned the younger boy, when he started reading the letter inside the envelope - He told me to go there with you next week._

_- I'm not sure about this - AJ said and looked to his father - What if I'm not good enough? I don't mind to embarrass myself once in a while, but if I'm not good enough I'll be humiliated._

_- You are good enough! You aren't going to be humiliated - the man replied - You are good Allen. One of the best someone has seen in the past few years._

_- You only say that because you are my father - AJ said putting her eyes in the envelope; the envelope which could become all his dreams true._

_- I'm not telling you it because I'm your father, I'm telling you it because it is the true - he said and notice the car was almost without fuel - I'm proud of you AJ - seeing a gas station he drove the car to there. "I'm proud of being your soon too" AJ thought to himself and felt the car stopping._

_- I'll be right back - he heard his father saying before walk out of the car."_

* * *

**I'm sorry for the grammar and spelling mistakes. English isn't my first language. So, as you can see AJ wasn't always an asshole. Why did he change so much??? **

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	8. A Strange Album

**I'm back with a third chapter this month. As I wrote before, now I have more free time and it means I'm going to publish more chapters in all my stories and that I'm not going to publish only two chapters on this one this month.**

**Thanks to everyone who read last chapter and thanks too to Adrea019, ShannonxMoore'sxLoverx, aNdReA, KnowYourRoleBoulevard, SHUTUPPORTER, xsostarstruck and GINA for the lovely reviews. YOU ROCK!! ;)**

**Read and Review  
**

* * *

- How cute! She is finally making friends - Candice said looking to Jeff and Trish talking with each other - At least she isn't talking with the freak anymore.

- Why do we need to be so mean to Daffney? - Mickie questioned Candice.

- Because she is Daffney - Candice replied as it was the most natural thing in the world - She is a freak.

- Candice I don't want to be mean or nothing, but at this moment you are the freak - Torrie said and Candice decided to ignore her words - You are the one who had hallucinations.

- This is the last time I say this: I didn't have hallucinations - Candice replied and then looked to Jeff and Trish again - Aren't you feeling jealous?

- Why would I feel jealous? - Torrie asked her friend a little confused.

- Didn't you have a crush for Jeff or something like that? - Candice explained to her - I thought you would feel jealous for seeing him talking with the new girl.

- I don't have anything for Jeff - Torrie replied.

- And I'm not telling that you have, I'm saying that you had - Candice said showing a victorious smile. Playing dirt was very easy for her. "In all the kind of ways" Candice thought to herself.

- I'm going to my room - Mickie said getting uncomfortable in the middle of the discussion of those two. Without wait for them to tell her something, Mickie walked to her bedroom - This place only gets worse - Mickie whispered to herself closing her bedroom door. Walking to her bed, she saw an album on top of it.

"It isn't mine" she thought to herself picking up the album. Opening it, to see if it had a name, Mickie saw it was an album with clippings of models. Sitting on her bed, she saw the pages. - I'll never be like this - Mickie whispered feeling bad with herself. Switching a page, she saw a picture with her face and the body of a pig. With tears from her eyes, she switched another page, only to see more of those. Closing the album, she threw it to the floor.

"You can be like them, if you want to and not a pig" a voice said inside her head. Putting on her feet, Mickie walked out of her bedroom.

* * *

After an hour, Stevens had finally let AJ to walk out of his office. Stevens had tried to make AJ to talk, to know how he knew those things about Jeff.

"He will have to find it by himself" AJ thought to himself. It was the second time in less a week that he walked out of Steven's office with bad humor.

When he was almost arriving to the living room, he started hearing Jeff and Trish's voice. It seemed they were having a nice conversation. "The Ice Queen decided to make friends" AJ thought to himself. Crossing his arms against his chest, he stayed with eyes on the two. For some strange reason, he wasn't enjoying those two sat in the same couch talking with each other.

- I thought you only cared about yourself - he heard a voice behind him. Turning around, he saw Daffney. Her makeup was stranger than usual.

- What do you want Scream Queen? - AJ questioned Daffney - I have more to do than handle you.

- I think she isn't into to you - Daffney said and looked to Trish - Probably you should be nicer with her.

- Well, "witchie" everyone is into me - AJ replied with a smirk - I'm the one who isn't into them - with those words he walked out of there leaving Daffney behind.

"You lose" Daffney thought to herself with a smile on her lips - One, Two Freddy is coming for you - the strange girl started singing.

- Did you see Mickie? - she heard Torrie asking Candice before walk out of there.

* * *

Randy was making his way to the men's bathroom, when he started hearing strange noises coming from the other bathroom. He tried to ignore it, but something inside Randy was telling him to go see what was going on.

Entering in the girls' bathroom, he found out Mickie sat on the floor, with her hands covering her face. Her hair didn't let him see her face. Without say a word, he started getting closer of her. This image was being too familiar to him, too familiar to his taste.

Noticing his presence in the bathroom, Mickie eyes leaned on his face. For the first time, he saw blood running from her mouth and soaking her clothes. Without take his eyes from Mickie, Randy closed his eyes and opened them again. Randy wasn't seeing Mickie anymore, he was seeing another woman; A woman very familiar.

"This can't be happening" Randy thought to himself and closed his eyes once again. Praying it would be Mickie appearing, Randy opened his eyes. The petit brunet had backed.

- You have to go to the ward - Randy told her. Picking up Mickie from the floor, he carried her out of the bathroom. "Why did I see you?" Randy thought to himself very worried, making his way to the ward.

* * *

- Mickie is going to spend the night in the ward - Torrie announced - It seems she went too far this time.

- Did you talk with her? - Candice questioned Torrie.

- No, they didn't let me - Torrie told her and then looked to a clock in the wall - I'm going to bed. See you tomorrow.

- Bye - Candice said and switched the magazine's page.

- Did you forget our meeting? - she heard doctor Stevens' voice - Just because we had a little problem in the group therapy, it didn't mean I wouldn't talk with you this afternoon.

- I'm sorry, but with all the confusion I forgot it - Candice said and showed a smile.

- We can talk now - Stevens proposed and Candice rolled her eyes. She didn't want to talk with him.

- I was going to bed. Tomorrow, I'll go to your office - Candice said putting on her feet and walked to her bedroom.

"What the hell am I going to do?" Stevens thought to himself. Was everyone in that hospital against him? "At least the kids are".

* * *

Rolling from a side to another, Trish finally opened her eyes. She was trying to fall asleep, but it was being difficult. Noises were coming from one of the divisions.

Putting on her feet, she decided to see what was going on. Against her door, she looked the hall. It was desert. It didn't take her too much time until she realized from where the noise was coming.

"I can't believe on this" Trish thought to herself ready to lock the door, when saw a ball rolling to her feet. Picking up the ball, Trish looked around. "From where did it come?" Trish thought to herself and decided to follow the ball's trail. After a few steps, Trish saw a door half open. When she was almost opening the door, Trish heard the sound of a door slamming. Scared, she turned around to know which door was, but she didn't find it. Giving all her attention to the door once again, she saw something moving inside it. Taking a depth breath, Trish's hand started getting closer of the knob.

- You shouldn't be walking around here at night - she heard AJ. Turning to him, she tried to not show him that she was scared. It was the second time that someone scared her, when she was trying to open a door. "These people have the perfect timing" Trish thought to herself - I bet you were trying to sleep, but the noises coming from Candice's room didn't let you. I'm not sure with whom she is or if she is alone, but if I had to bet, I would say that she was with Randy. Or with a new guy, but I'm sure it is Randy.

- Do you know to whom belongs this ball? - Trish questioned him. In that moment, she really didn't want to know with whom Candice was.

- Where did you find it? - AJ asked taking it from her hands - It is old.

- I found it in the hall - Trish told him - Do you know or not?

- I never saw it on my life and if I were you, I would put it on the floor and back to my room - AJ said and gave her the ball - For an Ice Queen, you aren't being too bitchy.

- For an asshole, you still an asshole - Trish replied and fixed her eyes on the ball. She wanted to know from where it had came from - I already have too much to deal. I don't need to hear people telling me to make friends.

- I'm sorry for what your friends did to you, but people are different - AJ exclaimed - Do you really want to stay alone?

- Yes. I don't want people messing in my life - Trish said and AJ rolled his eyes.

- You don't know what is to be alone. You don't know what is to not have friends. And believe in me, you won't like it - AJ advised her. A little surprised with his words, Trish stayed in silence.

- What are you two doing here? - they heard a woman asking. Turning around, they saw a nurse - Breaking some rules, I guess.

- C'mon Beth, you know I don't break the rules - AJ said showing a smile - You look lovely tonight!

- Go back to your room Allen - she told him with a smile on her face - And you to Miss.

- If you ever need something, I'll always be here - Allen said and walked to his bedroom.

Trish was backing to her bedroom, when the nurse stopped her - I need to stay with that - the nurse said pointing to the ball.

- Sure - Trish said and gave her the ball. Locking her bedroom door, Trish sat on her bed. "Maybe he is like that because he never had friends" Trish thought to herself lying on her bed. This time she wasn't falling asleep because of the noises of coming from another bedroom, but because of AJ.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the grammar and spelling mistakes. English isn't my first language. What a cliché name for a nurse, don't you think??? LOL **

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	9. Dangerous

**Hi!!!! New chapter up!!! I think this is the last chapter of the year and I can't wait to know what you think about it. Thanks to everyone who read last chapter and thanks to 'AMAZiiNG'REViEWER', Adrea019, xsostarstruck, GINA and SHUTUPPORTER for the reviews. YOU ROCK!!! ;)**

**Read and Review**

**P.S.: I have a new story. It is called "Returning Home" (It was called "Backing Home", but I just realized the name didn't mean what I thought it meant). Trish is in it, not as the main character, but I can say that after the main character, we have Trish in a love triangle. I hope you enjoy it. ;)**

* * *

**One Week Later**

- I'm bored - Mickie whispered to herself. It had been a week since her incident and she hadn't been released yet. "If it weren't they, I wouldn't be here" Mickie thought to herself closing her eyes. "But they were right" a voice said inside her head.

* * *

**_"Eight Months Ago_**

_Mickie was taking her books from the locker when heard two voices behind her. "Not again" Mickie thought to herself turning around. First it had been easy to ignore them, but now they were really annoying her._

_- Hi Piggy James - Michelle said with a malicious smile on her lips._

_- Hi, Broom stick - Mickie replied looking to Michelle and then to Layla, who was at her side - And the sidekick._

_- Trying to make jokes? - Layla said without lose her smile - You aren't funny as you think you are._

_- And you aren't mean as you think you are - Mickie said getting ready to walk out, but the other two girls stopped her._

_- C'mon, you can't leave before we tell you why we came to talk with you. We have a present for you - Michelle said and Mickie rolled her eyes. Nothing good would ever come from those two - As we know you have a thing for the canteen, we decided to let our present there._

_- And we are sure you are going to love it - Layla said almost laughing - At least everyone has having a lot of fun with your present._

_- Do you want us to go with to the canteen? - Michelle asked._

_- No, but I want you to burn in hell - Mickie replied and finally walked out of there. She hated those two; she wished they were dead. If they were, she wouldn't have someone messing with her head._

_Mickie never though she was fat. She knew she wasn't any model, but she liked her body as it was. But since those two started being so mean to her, Mickie started having her dugouts. She even asked her boyfriend if he thought they were right, but he always told her she was perfect as she was. "That's why I like him" Mickie thought to herself with a little smile on her lips._

_- Mickie - she heard her best friend yelling her name. Turning around, she saw Maria running to her side._

_- What's wrong girl? - Mickie asked her, when noticed she was worried with something- Trying to catch her breath, Maria didn't answer only increasing Mickie's curiosity - What happened?_

_- Please don't kill me when I tell you what I'm about to tell you - Maria said. She really didn't want to tell it to Maria, but she had to know - Michelle and Layla spread all over the canteen posters with you - Maria noticed Mickie was about to interrupt, but didn't let her - They put your face on a pig and wrote "Piggy James"._

_Without wait for Maria to say something more, Mickie ran to the canteen. When she opened the canteen door, she saw the posters Maria was talking about. "I can't believe on this" the brunet thought to herself and then realized everyone was laughing and looking to her. Crying, Mickie heard them calling her "Piggy James". Maybe, after all, Michelle and Layla weren't wrong."_

* * *

- I love when they let me come outside - Daffney told Trish. The two girls were walking in the hospital's garden. It was a small place, behind the hospital.

- Why don't they allow you to come to here? - Trish asked feeling curiosity for the first time. Since she was admitted in the hospital, one month ago, they told her she could go to the outside every time she wanted.

- They don't like me to come outside - Daffney exclaimed and then walked to some flowers. "I have to admit, she is a nice girl, but very weird" Trish thought to herself without take her eyes from Daffney.

- Hey - she heard a voice saying. Looking to her side, she saw Jeff.

- Hi - Trish said and showed a smile. Since their talk some weeks ago, she started getting closer of Jeff. It was fun to talk with him and hanging out with him.

- Taking a breath of fresh air - Jeff questioned her.

- I decided to make Daffney some company - Trish replied - Why are you were?

- Well, I saw you two and I decided to make you company - Jeff said and looked to Daffney who was backing - And don't worry. I'll do everything possible to be nice with Daffney and don't say anything stupid.

* * *

- You use to be in bad humor, but today you are worse than in the other days - Angelina exclaimed - Can you be nice when I'm with you? I really made a big trip to come to see you.

- How is mom? - AJ asked Angelina ignoring everything she said before.

- It is the third time you ask me it today and you can be sure that the answer didn't change - Angelina replied getting mad with him - What is wrong with you?

- There is nothing wrong with me - AJ said trying to control himself to not yell. Why was he being so obsessed with those two together? He didn't care about any of them - Today isn't my day.

- If you were a girl, I could understand - Angelina said and he looked to her confused. What was the difference? - In those times of the month no one can handle us.

- Why do you always have to give me more information than the one I need? - Allen replied and closed his eyes - Why do you always have to put such images inside my head?

- As your older sister, I'm only warning you - Angelina exclaimed and showed a smile - In the day you find a girl you will have to handle her in those days.

- Angie, I don't need your advice. I already dated and it wasn't only for a day. I know how to handle a girl every day - AJ said hoping she would change conversation.

- And you know how to screw my best friend in my bedroom too - Angelina said.

- It's not my fault, if I enter in your bedroom and I found her and not you - AJ said in his defense - Velvet threw herself at me.

- Velvet is her nickname. Her name is Jamie - Angelina replied.

- Look Angie, why did you come here? - AJ questioned her. She would always come to visit him at the weekends and it wasn't weekend. Why was she there?

- Well, baby bro, I came to tell you amazing news. I'm going to get married - Angelina revealed and then showed him her engagement ring - Chris proposed to me. I'm going to become Mrs. Irvine.

- Why couldn't you wait to tell me it? - Allen asked without show any happiness for his sister. Without answer him, Angelina hit him in the head - What was that for?

- I'm going to get married and that is all you can say? - Angelina said a little mad with her brother - Couldn't you be happy for me?

- I'm happy - AJ said and showed a smile - But I'm just wondering why you couldn't wait to tell me.

- Because there is something I have to tell you - Angelina said and looked to his eyes - I don't know when you are going to get out of here, but I'm only going to marry when you get out because I want you to take me to the altar.

* * *

- Do you want to come lunch with me? - Jeff asked Trish when they were backing inside the building. Daffney had already backed to her room, to put some flowers she had collected in a jar - And when I mean with me, it is with me and the rest of the gang.

- Sorry, I'm already going to lunch with Daffney - Trish replied.

- She can come too - Jeff said very sure it wasn't a nice idea. The other would kill him for bringing Daffney to their table.

- I'm not sure if the rest of the gang would like Daffney's company - Trish exclaimed - And I'm pretty sure Daffney wouldn't like their company too. She doesn't like them too.

- I guess that after what was said, it would be weird to Daffney to like us - Jeff said scratching his head - Well, I have something to do. See you later.

- Bye - Trish said showing a smile and walked to her bedroom. Before she could enter there, someone interrupted by putting himself between the door and she - What do you want AJ?

- You shouldn't hang out with him - AJ told her - He is dangerous.

- And you should stop messing in my life - Trish replied - Would it be so hard? Don't you have a life too?

- I'm sure I'm not the first calling you Ice Queen. Have you always been like that to everyone? - AJ questioned Trish, only annoying her even more.

- Where you always an asshole to everyone? - Trish asked him.

- No - AJ said and Trish looked very surprised to him. It was hard for her to imagine AJ being nice to someone or not acting as he was the center of the World - But backing to what I was saying, you need to have lookout. Jeff is a little dangerous.

- Why do you say it? - Trish said rolling her eyes.

- Because a guy who kills his own mother can't be a good person - AJ replied with a smirk - I guess you don't believe in me.

- No, I don't. Now, let me enter in my room - Trish said pushing him aside and entered in her bedroom. "Did he say the truth?" Trish asked herself locking the door. AJ could be an asshole, but he has never lied to her. He had always told her the truth. Sitting on her bed, Trish thought in his revelation.

* * *

**I was starting this chapter when WWE started the storyline between Mickie/Michelle/Layla and with the "Piggy James" thing. It gave me an idea to write what happened with Mickie. To say the truth, I hate what WWE is doing with Mickie. Mickie isn't fat. Just because she isn't skin and bones as some girls who work there, it doesn't mean she is fat. SHE ISN'T FAT!!! **

**I'm sorry for the grammar and spelling mistakes. English isn't my first language. **

**P.S.: Don't forget to vote in my poll. It is almost closing!!! Thank You.**

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	10. Accidents Happen

**Hi guys!!! New year, new month, new chapter!!! LOL Thanks to everyone who read last chapter and thanks too to mindyfan24, ReekofAwesomeness, basicHBKnomics, Adrea019 and xsostarstruck for the review. YOU STILL ROCK!! ;)**

**I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. Don't forget to tell me what you think about it. **

**Read and Review**

* * *

**Next Day**

- You have no idea how much you lost in the past week - Candice said helping Mickie backing to her bedroom. Mickie had been finally released from the ward.

- Well, if we had gone to the ward as I told you, she wouldn't have lost anything - Torrie replied and Candice rolled her eyes.

- Do you really have to fight now? - Mickie asked the two.

- We aren't fighting - Candice exclaimed and showed a big smile.

- If we aren't yelling, we aren't fighting - Torrie said and showed a smile too - So, do you want to know the news or not?

- Yes - Mickie said and the three girls entered in Mickie's bedroom. The three girls sat on the bed - So, what is new?

- Well, our beloved new friend, Trish, is getting closer of Jeff. They spend a lot of time together now - Candice told Mickie - It seems they are the only people here.

- Do you mean what I think you mean with it? - Mickie asked a little confused. Was Candice saying that Trish and Jeff were together?

- No, she isn't because Daffney is always with them - Torrie replied - Why do you always need to gossip too much? You aren't telling any news, you are making up news.

- Don't tell me you didn't think the same I did? - Candice said - They spend a lot of time together. At least, one of them must like the other. If it wasn't like that, they wouldn't spend so much time together.

- Can't they only be friends? - Mickie questioned them.

- No, I don't see friendship there - Candice said and they heard a knock on the door - I'm going to answer it.

- Probably it is one of the nurses - Torrie said and looked to Mickie with a little smile. It was a good idea Mickie to not do what she did again, or this time something very wrong could happen with her.

- Surprise, surprise - Candice said opening the door. She couldn't believe Randy was in the other side - Do you want to talk with me?

- Is Mickie there? - Randy asked Candice, ignoring her last words.

- I don't know. This is her bedroom. What do you think? - Candice replied not to happy because Randy was there to talk with Mickie.

- Can you answer or will I need to push you away from there? - Randy exclaimed getting mad with Candice.

- I like when you are rough - Candice whispered and then turned around. "What do you want with Mickie?" Candice thought to herself - Randy is here to talk with you - with those words, Candice backed to the bed and Mickie walked to the door.

- Yes? - Mickie questioned Randy. She was surprised by seeing him there. Randy was the kind of person who stayed in his place without messing up or caring about the other people's life.

- I wanted to know how you are after what happened - Randy told her - I tried to go to the ward, but I thought it was better to wait.

- I'm fine - Mickie said getting even more surprised with Randy's attitude - Thanks for helping me.

- You are welcome - Randy said and smiled - Well, see you later.

Mickie watched Randy leaving. "People can surprise us sometimes" Mickie thought to herself.

In the bedroom, Torrie noticed the way how Candice was looking to the door - So, who is after all jealous?

- Why don't you go to hell? - Candice replied and put on her feet, ready to walk out of the room - I have something very important to do. See you later guys.

* * *

"Why the hell everything he says, stays inside my head?" Trish thought to herself while was walking by the hall "I should ignore him. Nothing good comes from his mouth. It never comes anything good from AJ. He just wants to piss me off".

- May I know what is inside your head? - Daffney asked Trish, appearing at her side - You seem lost.

- I'm not lost - Trish replied taking a depth breath. "I can't allow him to mess up with my head so much" Trish thought and stopped walking.

- You can share with me what is going on. You are my only friend. I wouldn't tell it to anyone - Daffney said and showed a sweet smile.

- Fine - Trish said. It was the first time she was going to trust in someone since she entered in that damn place - What is AJ problem? Why does he always need to be messing with me? Why can't I be friend with Jeff without having AJ saying crazy things to make sure I won't be friend with him?

- That's easy - Daffney said only making Trish confused. How could Daffney know the answer and she didn't know it? - It is because AJ likes you…well, he likes you in his own way. It is a strange way, stranger than me.

- What did you say? Do you mind repeat it? - Trish said very surprised with Daffney's words. "Did she tell me that AJ liked me?" Trish asked herself. She couldn't believe on it.

- Well, I already catch him looking to you and Jeff and he wasn't too happy. It seemed he wanted to kill someone - Daffney explained to Trish - I'm not the smarter person in the World, but it is something I can see.

Trish stayed some minutes without say a word. She couldn't believe in what Daffney had told her. It was too surreal.

- I know people better than they think I do. I spend a lot of time watching people - Daffney exclaimed.

- Even if you are right, why would he make up that Jeff killed his mother? - Trish asked the strange girl.

- He didn't make it up - the two heard a voice behind them. Turning around, they saw Jeff - Maybe it is true.

* * *

_**"10 Months Ago**_

_- Can you tell me why the hell did you slam the door? - Matt asked entering in his younger brother's bedroom. Jeff was laid in the bed hearing music. Noticing Jeff didn't hear a word of what he said; Matt walked to Jeff and removed the earphones from his ears._

_- What the hell…- Jeff whispered and opened his eyes only to see Matt - What do you want?_

_- I want to know why you slammed the door - Matt replied - I was in my bedroom with the door closed and I heard it._

_- Do you mind leave me alone? - Jeff asked his older brother. He wasn't in the mood of talking with anyone at that moment. He wanted to be alone in his bedroom with his music._

_- Is it because of the party Shannon talked about? - Matt questioned Jeff._

_- Out of my room - Jeff exclaimed ignoring Matt's question._

_- Mom and Dad didn't let me go to many parties too. You will get over it - Matt said putting his hand on the door's knob - If you weren't so lazy and had cleaned the garden as Mrs. Ruby told you, maybe she would let you go to the party._

_- You had your time to get mad with her, now it is my time to get mad with mom - Jeff replied and put the phones on his ears once again - Now, please I want to be alone. Get out of my room._

_- Grow up - Matt said leaving the bedroom. Before close his eyes again, Jeff saw his cell phone. Taking off one of the phones, he noticed it had started ringing. Answering it, he heard Shannon's voice in the other side._

_- Are you coming or not? - Shannon questioned Jeff. Looking to one of the windows, a smile appeared on his face. "I can always jump the roof" Jeff thought to himself and walked to the window. The fall wasn't big. He wasn't going to get hurt - Is someone there? C'mon Jeff, I need to know if you are coming or not._

_- See you later - Jeff said and hung up the cell phone. Walking to the bedroom door, he locked it. "Just because she said no, it doesn't mean I can't go" Jeff thought to himself. Opening the window, a smile crossed his face._

_**xxXXxxXXxx**_

_**Some Hours Later**_

_- Why did you do that? - Jeff almost yelled. He couldn't believe his mother had gone to the party and drag him out of there with her. She had embarrassed him in front of all the people he knew._

_- Your father told you couldn't go. I told you couldn't go. Why didn't you obey me? - Ruby asked her son trying to keep her calm - I'm your mother Jeff._

_- I don't care if you are my mother or not - Jeff replied and Ruby took her eyes from the road. - You are trying to ruin my life. Thanks to you, I'm a loser to all my friends._

_- Someday, you will understand what I'm doing - Ruby said putting her eyes on the road again - I know you will thank me someday._

_- Yeah right - Jeff whispered and turned his face to the window - I'll always hate you for it. I hate you._

_Ruby didn't say a word. She couldn't believe Jeff had told those words to her. "You did it because it was the best for him. Why doesn't he see I want his best?" Ruby thought to herself taking a depth breath - Jeff, I love you. If I didn't, I wouldn't be doing it for you - Ruby finally spoke after moments for silence. Taking her eyes from the road once again, she looked to her younger son - We talk better when we get home - Ruby waited for a response, but Jeff only looked to the front._

_- Mom, lookout - Jeff yelled when saw a truck in the same side of the road where they were. Before Ruby could do something, the truck hit the car sending it out of the road."_

* * *

AJ was in the roof observing the view around him. It could be colder and the trees had lost the leaves, but everything stilled the same.

- Nothing changes - AJ whispered to himself and then smiled "At least only around here" he thought remembering what Angelina told him the past day - If she waits for me to get out of here, she will never get married.

Putting on his feet, AJ walked to the exit. "What the hell am I going to do?" AJ questioned himself without look to the stairs. He was already so used to follow that path that he didn't look to the floor. Placing one foot in a step, he felt something jelly. Before he could reach the handrail, AJ slipped.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the grammar and spelling mistakes. English isn't my first language. **

**P.S.: New poll. Please vote! It is your last chance to choose the couples to my new fic. **

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	11. An Old Bedroom

**Thanks to everyone who read last chapter and thanks to ReekofAwesomeness, xsostarstruck, basicHBKnomics, XxDark-SakuraxX, Adrea019, 'AMAZiiNG'REViEWER' and SHUTUPPORTER for the reviews. YOU ROCK!!!**

**Now, this chapter is small (So expect another update before the end of the month), but I hope you enjoy it. **

**Read and Review**

* * *

"I hate my parents, but I wouldn't want those words to be my last words to them" Trish thought to herself after hear what Jeff told her. She was feeling bad for him. "If I could I would change place with his mother".

Looking to her a clock, she noticed it was already hour. She had an appointment with Dr. Stevens. Making her way to his office, Trish noticed an open door. It was the first time she saw it opened.

Feeling very curious, Trish continued walking to Stevens' office. "Fine" Trish thought turning around. Why did she need to be so curious? "I would be happier if I wasn't like this". Entering in the room, she decided to follow the hall to know where it would lead her.

* * *

- Fuck - AJ whispered feeling pain all over his boy. How couldn't he notice it? "It wasn't there when I went to the roof" AJ thought to himself sitting on the floor. If his body was hurting him before, now the pain was only concentrated in his head and in his left arm. After some lesions playing ice hockey, he knew that kind of pain. He wasn't a doctor, but he was sure he had dislocated his shoulder - Fucking great!

With some effort, AJ put on his feet with the walls help. Looking to the stairs, he fixed his eyes on the jelly that was spread on them. He hadn't heard anyone when he was in the roof.

"I'll figure out what happened" AJ thought to himself and then felt more pain in his left arm "But first, I have to take care of this".

Making his way out of the roof, AJ started hearing the sound of footsteps. "Maybe it won't be so ward to figure out who did this".

* * *

"Someone should clean it" Trish thought to herself looking to old and rusty pipes full of spider webs. When she passed by the door, Trish never thought she would end up in an old aisle of the mental hospital.

- I should get back - Trish whispered to herself ready to turn around when another door called her attention. It wasn't unclean as the rest of the aisle. Walking to the door, Trish opened it and entered in the room. She was inside an old bedroom.

Looking to an old chest of drawers, a small music box called her attention. Kindly, she picked up the box with the figure of a dancer. With her touch, a song started. "Strange" Trish thought without believe the box stilled working. The bedroom, as everything on it, looked very old. Placing the music box in her place, Trish decided to explore the bedroom a little more. A box rested on the bedside table. Walking to it, Trish picked up the book and opened it. The first page had something wrote.

- Never forget: I love you, Mom - Trish whispered very intrigued. Who could be the book's owner? "It was someone who didn't like his parents" she thought and looked to the woman's letter. If the book as important, it wouldn't have been left behind.

- What are you doing here? - Trish's heard a voice asking her. Turning around, she saw AJ.

- Why are you always following me? - Trish questioned him a little mad. Everywhere she went, she had always to face AJ. He was a like a shadow - Don't you have something to do?

- First Ice Queen, I'm not following you - AJ replied and tried to lean his body against the wall, but the pain didn't allow him - And second, you should answer my question. Don't you have good manners?

- Yes, I do have, but I'm not going to waist them with you - Trish exclaimed and walked to the bedroom entry - Do you know something? You should stop messing in the other people's life. You should stop spreading rumors.

- I don't spread rumors. You, girls, monopolize the business - AJ said and then a smirk appeared on his face - Are you talking about what I told you about Jeff?

- Yes, I'm. You have no idea what happened with Jeff - Trish answered and then pushed him away to walk out of the room. With her push, AJ hit the wall and felt his body in pain once again.

- Fuck - AJ whispered. Not even when he was beat down in his hockey game, he felt so much pain. Hearing his words, Trish leaned her eyes on AJ. Observing him, she saw some scratches on his face. "What happened with you?" Trish thought to herself without take her eyes from AJ who noticed it - Take your eyes from me because I don't date chicks who believe dangerous guys are cute.

- Jeff didn't kill his mother - Trish yelled losing her patient - They had a car accident. It wasn't his fault - hearing her own words, Trish covered her mouth. She had told AJ, Jeff's secret. Realizing what Trish had done, AJ got closer of her.

- Don't worry Ice Queen, your secret is my secret - AJ said, but Trish ignored him. She hated how AJ made her act. "Why does he need to make me feel dumb?" Trish questioned herself.

- Why can't you burn in hell? - Trish replied not too happy.

- We already are in hell - AJ replied and started walking out of there - I know you think I'm an asshole, but are you going to stay there? I already checked that room and there is nothing interesting on there.

- So, it was you who left the door open? - Trish said following him, even if it was the last thing she wanted to do.

- I never leave the door open - AJ exclaimed a little surprised. "Strange" AJ thought to himself. Now he was sure someone had been there, but who? - Patients, as us, aren't allowed to be here. If we are caught, we are going to have to hear someone yelling with us.

- Do you ever do something right? - Trish questioned him - Are you always trying to get in the middle of big troubles? And I can't forget you try to drown everyone with you. You are one of the worse people I ever meet.

- I'll take it as a compliment - AJ replied without lose his temper. Rolling her eyes, Trish went against AJ on purpose and continued her path.

- Damn it Blondie - AJ exclaimed. Did she decide to break his arm? He already had it dislocated, but if Trish continued pushing him and going against him, he would end up with it broken.

- Did I hurt you? - Trish asked with sarcasm and a smirk appeared on Trish's face - Can't you handle a girl?

- Yes, I do, but not when my shoulder is probably dislocated and a girl keeps making everything possible to make sure it will end up broken - AJ said and Trish lost her smirk. She could not have a good relationship with AJ, but she didn't want to hurt him. At least she didn't want to hurt him physically.

- Are you saying the truth? - Trish said and both continued their way out of the hall.

- Did I ever lie to you? - AJ replied without stop walking. "No, you didn't. But you distort the truth. I could have stopped to talk with Jeff, after what you told me" Trish answered to herself.

Finally leaving the room, AJ locked the door. Trish could have continued her way, but she decided to wait for him - Are you going to the ward? - Trish asked AJ.

- No, I'm going to nearest hospital around here. I'm sure they will let me pass the front door - AJ answered with sarcasm only making Trish mad. She was trying to be nice and he had to answer as the asshole, he was.

- It is the second time I caught you two doing something you can't - they heard Beth's voice - First walking in the hall at the middle of the night and now coming from a forbidden room. I really don't want to mess in your personal life or in what you are doing.

- Beloved Beth, she isn't what you think she is. She is a bad luck charm - AJ replied and Trish fixed her eyes on him. "I should have broken his arm" Trish thought to herself.

- You are such an asshole - Trish exclaimed and decided to walk to Steven's office. She knew she was late for the appointment and she was going to need to give him explanations, but at the least she wasn't going to need to handle AJ.

- You have to learn how to treat a girl - Beth advised AJ who smile.

- She is a bad luck charm - AJ said once again. Since Trish appeared there, something changed in him and he didn't like it - Now, Beloved Beth, can you make me company to the ward?

* * *

**Probably you are thinking the bedroom isn't important, but it is. The bedroom is going to end up being important for the strange things happening in the mental hospital. **

**I'm sorry for the grammar and spelling mistakes. English isn't my first language. **

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	12. Scream Queen Moment

**As I promise, here you have a new chapter. It seems FanFiction is having some problems with "Document Maanger", so I had to find a solution to publish it (by the way, I was going to publish it yesterday)**

**Thanks to everyone who read last chapter and thanks to xsostarstruck, basicHBKnomics, Adrea019, SHUTUPPORTER and xMotorCityMachineGunsGirlx for the reviews. YOU ROCK!!!**

**I hope you like this new chapter. **

**Read and Review**

* * *

- Why are you so mad? - Daffney asked Trish watching her playing with her dinner - Did Dr. Stevens tell you something wrong?

- I'm not mad with Stevens - Trish answered looking to her fork "I know exactly what I want to do with you" Trish said and then leaned her eyes on AJ - Do you think people are bipolar? Do you think they can have two personalities?

- What do you mean with it? - Daffney asked confused. Daffney liked Trish, she was her only friend in that place, but sometimes she didn't understand about what Trish wanted to talk.

- How can someone be nice sometimes and then the biggest asshole in the World? - Trish exclaimed not waiting for an answer - How can someone give you a bracelet and then five minutes later insult you? I have my problems too, but at least I don't speak with people and make them feel worse than I do.

- We are talking about AJ, aren't we? - Daffney questioned Trish, who didn't say a word - I already told you why he acts like that. He likes you.

- When you like someone, you don't make everything possible to that person to hate you. You try to create a tie, a good relationship - Trish replied and put her eyes looking once again to her food - Four year old kids hit and embarrass the girls they like, so everyone won't think they like them.

- He likes you - Daffney said once again ignoring everything Trish's said moments ago - AJ is mean to everyone. But you are the person with who is less mean.

- Should I get happier with that? - Trish asked with sarcasm.

- Yes, you should - Daffney exclaimed a little mad and then looked to Trish's wrists - I'm sure you tried to kill yourself because a guy hurt you, your family doesn't care about you and your girl-friends are bitches. You think nobody likes you. But when someone appears and wants to be your friend or something more, you act as it isn't anything. You act as you don't know it - with those words, Daffney put on her feet and left the table.

Trish stood in her place without believe Daffney told her it. Maybe Daffney knew more about everyone in that place than people thought.

* * *

- What happened with your arm? - Candice asked AJ, entering in the living room. It was already late and the most of the patients were already on their respective bedroom.

- What do you have to do with it? - AJ replied and sat on the coffee table - Last time I checked, you aren't anything to me, so I don't own you explanations.

- Someone's good humor today was lost - Candice exclaimed with a malicious smile - I could put you in good humor in a few seconds.

- Do I even want to know what you meant with it? - AJ questioned Candice, who put on her feet and walked to him - Are you going to mess with an injury guy?

- Poor AJ. His arm is hurt - Candice joked. Candice wasn't too happy with the events of that day. She needed some kind of distraction and in that moment AJ was the only one around.

- My arm isn't hurt, my shoulder is hurt - AJ replied and the brunette straddled his hips - You have five seconds to get out of my lap before I threw you to the floor. And I'm not joking Candice.

- Sometimes I think you don't like girls - Candice said ignoring his threat - Or is it because I'm not blonde? If you want, I can go look for a wig. I don't mind wearing it. I always do everything to have a fun.

- Nothing is going to happen between us - AJ told Candice who slid her hands under his shirt - Candice, I'm telling you to stop.

- I'm not convinced that you want me to stop - Candice whispered getting closer of his lips - Don't worry, I'll be gentle with your shoulder - with those words, Candice kissed AJ's lips. When they broke apart, Candice saw a smirk on his face.

- I'm not one more toy in your collection. I don't care if your daddy gave you too much attention when you were a child and when he got married with your stepmother you become jealous and decided to use guys and girls to make him mad and to make him notice your presence around the house - AJ said making Candice very mad. Watching her reaction, AJ smiled - So, do you want to leave or do you still want to have fun?

- You are going to end hurting yourself if you keep acting like that. You know that, don't you? - Candice said pushing him away - Have a nice and lonely night AJ.

- Better alone than with bad company - AJ replied, but Candice ignored him and went to her bedroom. In didn't take him too long to hear the door slamming. "Maybe now she will understand that I don't want anything with her" AJ thought to himself and looked to his shoulder. Only after a good explanation, the doctor allowed him to leave the ward.

- Who plays with the fire can get burn - Allen heard a voice coming from dark hall. He knew that voice, he knew it was Daffney's voice - Girls are vindictive. You shouldn't mess with us. Something bad can happen.

- Did every girl here decide to make my life a living hell today? - AJ asked to himself in a whisper and put on his feet. First Trish, then Candice who decided to threw herself at him and now Daffney who was giving him advices about women. Who would be next? Torrie, trying to teach him how to steal?

- She doesn't believe me - Daffney said making AJ confuse. About whom was she talking about? "This girl is getting more lunatic each day" AJ thought to himself ready to go to his bedroom and to ignore Daffney, but she grabbed his right arm and stopped him. For his surprise, Daffney was stronger than he ever thought she could be - She doesn't believe you like her. She doesn't believe you have a crush on her.

- Crushes are for girls - AJ replied.

- But you have a crush on Trish. That was why you told her about Jeff and his mom. You don't want them to get close. You don't want to lose Trish, as everything else you wished and lost - Daffney told AJ. He never gave a damn about Daffney and never got interested to know what was inside her head, but now he realized that Daffney knew more about him than Stevens with all his stupid appointments - You should be nicer with people. You should find someone to share what is inside you before it destroys you - with those words, she let his arm. For a moment, AJ stayed with his eyes leaned on her, without move. She had been the first person confronting him.

- Have a nice night Scream Queen - AJ exclaimed and walked to his bedroom. Daffney stayed behind watching AJ leaving. A smile crossed her face when she heard AJ's bedroom door being closed.

* * *

"I have to put it in the right place, before someone finds out that it is missing" Torrie thought to herself and looked to the necklace in her hands. She had "found it" in the reception when they asked her to go answer a call. "If Stevens finds out that I stole something again, he is going to be really mad".

Making sure that any nurse was seeing her, Torrie ran to the reception. Without think twice, she threw it to the desk - I did my job, it doesn't have anything more to do with. I don't have to think about the necklace anymore - Torrie whispered to herself thinking in how would react the woman, to whom belonged the necklace, when she noticed it next day.

When Torrie was getting ready to leave the secretary, she heard a door behind her slamming. Turning around, she saw that the door stilled moving. Very confused, she decided to back to her bedroom. She hadn't seen anyone. How could someone slam a door? Before she could think in the answer, she heard another door slamming. This time, it was one of the doors at her side. Feeling scared, Torrie started walking quickly. By now, she only wanted to back to her bedroom without care if a nurse would see her. More doors started slamming.

Torrie started running, but the sound was always getting closer. Without notice to where was going Torrie ended up bumping into someone.

- What are you doing here? - a nurse asked very surprise for seeing Torrie.

- Didn't you hear doors slamming? - Torrie questioned her and turned around. The doors weren't moving and there was no sound.

- No - the nurse answered, making Torrie confused. Everyone in that hall would hear the doors slamming. How didn't that woman hear? "If it is any prank, I'm going to kill someone" Torrie thought to herself - Let's get back to your room before I have to talk with Doctor Stevens.

**

* * *

**

**I don't like the end of the chapter, but I hope you do.**

**I'm sorry for the grammar and spelling mistakes. English isn't my first language. **

**P.S.: Check on my stories: "Behind The Fear" (horror fic) and "Crazy Heart" (romance fic). Thank you. **

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	13. Mixed Feelings

**Thanks to xMotorCityMachineGunsGirlx, xsostarstruck and Adrea019 for the reviews. Thanks too to everyone who read last chapter. You are amazing!!! Thanks for all the support. I hope you enjoy this new chapter as you enjoyed th last one. This is one of my fav chapters. It isn't anything special, but I liked to write it. I got focus in a lot characters and write little pieces about their problems. **

**I really can't wait to know what you have to tell me about it. Oh, and please read the PS. Thank you.**

**Read and Review**

* * *

"He is an idiot. He doesn't know anything about me." Candice thought to herself feeling very mad. Locked in one of the toilets, Candice was sat on the floor thinking in AJ's words - He didn't have the right - Candice whispered and then closed her eyes.

* * *

_"**8 Years Ago**_

_A twelve year old Candice opened the front door of the house where she lived with her parents. Closing the door, she went to her bedroom._

_Candice wasn't supposed to be home that day, but the school was closed because of a flood. It seemed the bathroom water taps had been left open the day before and no one had noticed it._

_- I have to call mom or she will think I'm at school - Candice whispered to herself throwing her bag to the bedroom floor._

_Making her way out of her bedroom, Candice heard her father's voice coming from his office. A little smile appeared on her face. She had always had a better relationship with her father than with her mother. The two stayed always more time discussion with each other than having a civilized conversation. Forgetting the call she had to make to her mother, Candice decided to go to his office. Putting her hand on the door's office knob, she heard another voice coming from the room. Probably her father was having some meeting, but he never got mad with her for interrupting._

_Opening the door, Candice froze - Dad - Candice whispered without believe in what her eyes were seeing. There was her father having sex with a woman who wasn't her mother._

_- Oh my god - the woman whispered when saw noticed Candice's presence in the room and covered herself._

_- Candy - the man said, but Candice didn't wait to him to say another word. With tears running from her eyes, Candice ran from her house. She only wanted to get out of there and forget what happened."_

* * *

Feeling someone entering in the bathroom, Candice cleaned the tears that were running from her eyes. Putting a big smile on her face, Candice opened the toilet's door only to see Torrie and Mickie in the other side.

- Good morning - Candice said and the other two noticed her presence.

- Hey - Mickie said and showed a smile.

- Did you hear any door slamming last night? - Torrie asked Candice making her confused - I was in the hall and I heard a lot of doors slamming. Did you hear or not?

- No - Candice told Torrie and looked to her image in the mirror. "I'm not going to let AJ to stay on top" Candice thought to herself and a malicious smile appeared on her lips.

- Probably she went soon to bed too - Mickie said and Torrie rolled her eyes. Now she knew how Candice was feeling when no one believed on her. "One thing are snakes in the hospital, another thing are doors slamming" Torrie thought to herself. She would find out someone who heard the doors slamming.

- No, I didn't - Candice replied - I stayed wake up until late.

- May I know with whom? - Torrie asked and in that moment Trish entered in the bathroom. Any of the other girls noticed her presence.

- The only and the only one Allen - Candice lied surprising everyone - He isn't that great, but I think I'm going to give him a break before I start destroying his reputation. After all, his shoulder is dislocated.

"Did Candice tell them that slept with AJ?" Trish thought to herself. Those words made her feel something inside. Something she didn't think she could ever feel. As everyone stilled without notice her presence, Trish left the room without make a noise. The guy who was always bragging about being better than everyone else and that no one was good enough for him had slept with Candice. The thought about it was surreal for Trish; for Trish and everyone else.

- Really? - Mickie asked her surprised.

- Yes - Candice replied without lose her smile - AJ can say everything he wants, but he is a man. They never resist to a pretty face with a hot body.

* * *

"I don't have anything to do with what happened between AJ and Candice" Trish tried to call herself to reason. Why was it having such effect on her? Allen was one of the most negligible and annoying people she even met.

- Trish…Trish…- Daffney's voice was heard in the hall. Turning around, she saw the strange girl running to her. Before Trish could ask her what was going on, Daffney spoke - I'm sorry for what happened yesterday. I didn't mean to say that to you. You are my only friend and I didn't want to hurt you. I swear that I'm really sorry.

- Don't worry - Trish replied without listen too well about what was Daffney talking. She was lost in the idea of AJ and Candice together.

- Are you okay? - Daffney asked noticing Trish's wasn't in the Earth - Is everything fine with you? Do you want me to call someone? Do you want to share with me what is worrying you?

- It is everything fine - Trish exclaimed and showed a smile - I only have to go somewhere…- Trish was getting ready to leave Daffney when the conversation she has with Daffney last night came to her mind. "If he likes me, why the hell is he sleeping with Candice?" Trish questioned herself - Are you sure about AJ liking me? - Trish asked the strange girl - Because it doesn't seem he liked me. It seems he doesn't like me more than he likes everyone else.

- Yes, I'm sure - Daffney said feeling confused. Daffney was the kind of the girl who made the others confuse, not the one who usually would get confused - Why?

- Nothing. See you later - Trish replied and went to her bedroom. She had a lot to think and she needed to think about it alone.

* * *

- Hi killer boy - AJ greeted Jeff. Jeff was walking from Steven's office, when stayed face-to-face with AJ.

- I'm not going to lose my time with you - Jeff replied. He didn't have time and head to handle AJ.

- It is not all the day we meet someone who murdered his own mother - AJ exclaimed - For more problems, I had with mine I wouldn't kill her. Even if it was an accident - hearing those words coming from AJ's mother, Jeff paid him attention. He had the feeling that AJ knew more than he should - Were you driving? Or was she? Because if it was you, I don't know how you live with yourself.

- Who told you? - Jeff asked AJ without believe in what he was hearing. How could AJ know about it? - Don't tell me you decided to touch in Doctor Stevens' stuff.

- He put a lock on the cabinets. I'm having problems with the combination - AJ told Jeff. Before Jeff could make AJ to tell him how he knew it, Stevens opened his office door.

- Allen, shouldn't you be already in my office? - Stevens questioned AJ. He had heard voice coming from the hall. One he knew that belonged to Jeff, who had just walked out of his office, but he had to know to whom belonged the other. Now, seeing it was AJ's voice, coming to check what was going on had been one of his best ideas.

- Sorry, the shoulder is slowing me down - AJ said and walked inside the office.

- I still want to know what happened to your shoulder - Stevens advised AJ, who ignored him. Shaking his head in disappointment, he leaned his eyes on Jeff. The boy looked obsessed.

"She is the only who knows about it" Jeff thought to himself thinking in Trish. He had revealed to her what happened with him and she told it to AJ. She promised him that she would keep it to herself.

- Is everything fine Jeff? - Stevens asked Jeff.

- Yes - Jeff said and started making his way to the wing where the other young patients were. He couldn't believe that Trish had betrayed him.

* * *

Seeing Randy outside, Candice decided to go meet him. The past night it had snowed and the garden, before brown and yellow, was now spotted with white.

- Don't you think it is too cold to be here? - Candice asked Randy placing herself at his side - You can get sick.

- Since when do you care if I get sick or not? - Randy replied not to amuse with her arrival. Sometimes, he liked to be alone.

- Because if you get sick, then I can't have you - Candice explained and a smirk appeared on Randy's lips - What's wrong?

- Don't you think in other thing than that? - Randy questioned Candice. This girl was unbelievable. Couldn't she have a conversation without take it to the dirty side? Why did she always need to be thinking about sex?

- Don't you think in that when you look to me? If it wasn't, you wouldn't come to my room at the middle of the night. I'm the girl that all the guys want to have in their beds, but I'm not the girl they want to show their mommy and daddy. I guess Mickie is that kind of girl - Candice replied and Randy looked to her. Candice should feel sorry by herself for saying those things, but she didn't. Something she learned was better to face the reality without feel nothing.

- If you don't want to be that kind of girl, you shouldn't act like that. Stop sneaking inside every room that has a guy inside it - Randy replied ready to leave, but Candice stopped him.

- Randy, I know you better than everyone inside this place. I know what is inside your head and I know what you are able to. So, I don't want what is your deal with Mickie, but don't hurt her - Candice advised Randy. Unlike the other people thought, she could have emotions too - Mickie is weak, she isn't like me, so lookout Randy. Lookout with what you do.

* * *

Trish was in her bedroom watching the outside by the window. Last time her feelings had been so mixed, she gave her wrists a nice scar.

Hearing a knock on the door, Trish gave her attention to the door. The knock was heard by a second time. It was more intense than the other.

- Come in - Trish yelled with curiosity. When the door was opened, she saw Jeff. A smile crossed her lips. Maybe Jeff could take her head from the place where it was. She needed to think about other things than AJ or about his night with Candice - Hi.

- Why did you tell AJ? - Jeff questioned Trish, making her lose her smile. Why did she think that she would have a moment without think about AJ? She was being haunting by him - Why did you tell AJ about my mother? I trusted you.

- I didn't mean to tell him. When I noticed what I said, it was already too late - Trish excused herself, even knowing there was no excuse for what she did - I'm sorry.

- I trusted in you and you went to tell AJ. From everyone you had to tell AJ - Jeff said holding the door's knob - I tried to be your friend and you broke my trust. What I told you, I never told anyone.

- I'm sorry - Trish said once again feeling guilty, but at the same time she was feeling very angry with AJ. Jeff looked to Trish once again. Slamming the door, he left the blonde in the room.

Taking a depth breath, Trish put on her feet. AJ promised that wouldn't tell it anyone. "I'm going to kill AJ" Trish thought to herself and stormed out of her bedroom. She was going after AJ and she was going to teach him a lesson.

* * *

- I don't know what kind of ideas you have, but I can't - AJ said very surprised when saw Trish in his bedroom - My shoulder is hurt. But you can always back in the end of the month. By then, I'm already able to do what you want.

- Your shoulder was hurt last night and it didn't stop of spending it with Candice - Trish replied very mad. She looked for him everywhere. Waiting for him in his bedroom was her last option, but she had to opt for that one.

- I almost forgot my wild night with Candice - AJ replied. He had heard about it, but he had decided to ignore. If Candice thought he would care with the other people's opinion, she was wrong - Don't tell me you are jealous? I never thought you had a girly crush on me.

- I don't care with whom you sleep - Trish said walking to AJ and feeling very irritated - What the hell did you tell Jeff? You promised me you wouldn't tell it to anyone.

- You promise Jeff you wouldn't tell it anyone too, but you ended up telling me - AJ exclaimed only making Trish more angry.

- You are one of the meanest people I ever meet. You can't stop making the others feel bad. You always have to treat them bad and make them hate themselves - Trish told AJ. Why did AJ need to be so mean?

- Why do you always need to be so dramatic? - AJ replied with a smirk - I can be an evil son of a bitch, but at least I tell the truth. Only when you hear the truth, you will be able to get out of here. Stevens gave you the journal to write the truth. If you can't say it, at least you can write it. If you can't hear it…well, too bad.

- You don't have the right to hurt the other people. You don't have the right to talk about the others when you do the exact same thing. You don't talk about your problems and you don't like to hear the truth - Trish exclaimed shaking her head. Could AJ be so insensitive?

- Do you want to know my problem Ice Queen? - AJ questioned Trish.

- No, I don't. In fact, I came here to tell you to never more talk with me. Don't try to tell me the truth about myself, don't try to be nice by giving my bracelet, don't try anything with me. Don't get closer of me - Trish advised AJ. By now the two were face-to-face - I don't give a damn about spoiled brats as you. You are going to burn…- Trish sentence was cut by AJ's lips who kissed hers. Trish knew she should push him away, but she didn't do it. In fact, she kissed him back. Breaking apart, the two stayed looking to each other. If Trish's feelings were mixed before, now she didn't know how to describe how they were. She couldn't believe in what happened. Did she and AJ kiss each other?

- Do you still want me to go burn in hell? - AJ asked Trish, who noticed the smirk in his lips. How she hated his smirk.

- Yes, I do - Trish replied. In that moment everything was too surreal. She didn't know what to do. "I wanted to kill him, but I end up kissing him" Trish thought to herself. This day was going to be one of the worst days of her life. Pushing him away, Trish left the room. With a smile on his lips, AJ watched Trish.

* * *

**I hope you loved this chapter...Finally something happened between AJ and Trish (I know it was only a kiss, but something happened between them). Will Jeff ever forgive Trish???**

**I'm sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes. English isn't my first language.**

**xoxo**

**Ainat**

**PS.: If you ever get interested check on my story "Save Me". I know it isn't new (it already has more then twenty chapters), but I'm trying to see if it interests someone. If it doens't I'm going to delete it. One of the main characters is Trish. If you like it, review. Thank you. **


	14. The Nightmare Begins

**New chapter up!!! Thanks to everyone who read last chapter and thanks too to everyone who reviewed it. THANK YOU!!!! Those reviews mean a lot to me. Once again thank you.**

**After thirteen chapters, the final acting is going to start. You are going to finally discover each character sin. I really hope you enjoy the next chapter (I know I'm having fun writing them).**

**Read and Review **

**

* * *

**

**Two Weeks Later**

- We already talked about it Torrie - Stevens exclaimed while was walking to the blonde's bedroom. Worried, Torrie followed him.

- I swear I didn't do anything - Torrie replied in her defense - I have no idea how those things disappeared. I swear I didn't steal them - hearing Torrie words, Stevens ignored her - You aren't going to find nothing in my room.

- If I'm not going to find anything in your bedroom, you shouldn't be worried - Steven told Torrie and opened the door.

* * *

_"**9 Months Ago**_

_- Torrie - the blonde heard her mother yelling. It didn't take her too long to see the woman opening the bedroom door._

_- Is something wrong? - Torrie asked and took from the closet a dress. Closing the wardrobe, she looked to her mother and noticed she was really angry. Torrie had never seen her like that._

_- Where are they? - the woman asked getting even more mad. Very confused, Torrie didn't say a word - Torrie, where are the diamonds? Don't dare to lie to me. I saw it._

_- Mom…- Torrie tried to speak, but the woman didn't let her._

_- I was going to call the insurance - she exclaimed looking around the room - Do you know what could happen if I had made the call? They would find out that you stole the diamonds and I would end up on jail because they would think it was a con-scheme._

_- I didn't steal anything - Torrie replied and put the dress on top of the bed - I didn't steal the diamonds._

_- Torrie, the security cameras caught you doing it - Torrie's mother revealed - They taped it. You put the diamonds inside your purse._

_- I didn't do it - Torrie said once again. Turning up side down her daughter's bedroom, the older woman ended up finding the diamonds inside the closet, hide between Torrie's purses. Turning around, the woman showed them to her daughter - I....- Torrie stuttered. She didn't know what to say._

_Walking to her daughter, the woman slapped her. Covering her face, tears started running from Torrie's eyes._

* * *

- When I back home, it is better you have your things packed. This is the last time you steal - with those words, the woman stormed out of the bedroom leaving Torrie behind. Sitting on the floor, more tears started running from her eyes.

- I already told you no - Beth replied walking from a side to another in the nurse's station. She had to prepare the list of meds that were needed to order.

- C'mon - AJ begged following her. He wasn't supposed to be inside the nurse's station, but he had to make sure Beth wouldn't get away from his view - It's just a small favor. I know you can make it happen.

- I'm not going to make it happen because I'm not authorized and I don't want to be fired - Beth exclaimed and tried to push AJ out of the station - You dislocated your shoulder two weeks ago. I'm not going to do something that can make you break it.

- Please lovely Beth, I need it and you are the only one who can help me - AJ said once again. Why was it being so hard to convince her?

- If I get those to you, what are you going to do with them? - Beth asked and faced AJ, who stayed without know what to answer - AJ, where were you going to use them?

- I don't want them to fire you - AJ said and showed a smile - Please, it's a small favor. No one is going to get hurt. Believe me I was going to enter in a major league of Ice Hockey. I know how to use ice skates without hurt me.

Beth took a depth breath and then smiled - I'm going to get them for you, but if something wrong happens…

- I will tell that I stole them - AJ interrupted the nurse and then kissed her cheek - You are my favorite girl around here.

- If I was your favorite girl around here, you wouldn't be begging me for those things - Beth replied walking to the door - Stay here and don't touch in a damn thing. I'll be right back.

- I swear it wasn't me - Torrie whispered very surprised. For the first time she was saying the truth and no one believed. She had no idea how those items from the nurses lockers had ended up in her bedroom - I swear I didn't steal them. I never entered in the nurse's station.

* * *

- Torrie, come with me - Dr. Stevens said and Torrie felt a chill through her body. Something inside her knew nothing good would come from Stevens. She could notice he was mad with her, he was very mad with her.

- Please, I didn't do anything - Torrie repeated, but he ignored her. Wrapping his arms around her shoulders Stevens took her from the room and walked with her to the elevator.

* * *

- Please Jeff - Trish said trying to talk with the boy, who was lied on his bed ignoring her pleas - It had been two weeks. I really didn't mean what happened.

- Leave me alone - Jeff exclaimed and put on his feet - I don't care if you meant it or not. The truth is that you ended up telling AJ what happened with me, what happened with my mother. From all the people in this fucking place you have to tell it to AJ.

- I'm sorry - Trish whispered only to see Jeff slamming the door in her face. "He will never forgive me" Trish thought to herself. Turning around, she was backing to the living room when someone stopped her, by placing himself at her front. A little mad, Trish took a look at such person, she took a look at the only person who would do it to her: AJ. Since they kissed each other, she had done everything possible to avoid him. She didn't want to face the truth about her feelings.

- Hi - AJ greeted and showed a smile, making Trish confused. It was the first time he greeted her. Usually he would go straight to the point.

- What do you want? - Trish asked. He had to be planning something against her.

- I want to show you something - AJ said only confusing Trish even more - I swear I don't want to fight with you or make you mad with me. I only want to show you something.

- I think I don't want to see it - Trish replied getting ready to keep her way, but he stopped her.

- Please - AJ begged and for the first time Trish saw what she never thought she would see on him: Feelings. He wasn't being cold - You have all the reasons to not want to come with me because I have been an asshole to you, but I already did something nice for you, so I think you own me an opportunity.

- I own you an opportunity - Trish repeated him - I think I don't own you a damn thing…- hearing those words, AJ did everything possible to not back to his usual mask and to not verbally attack her - But I guess I'll go to see whatever you want to show me.

- Great - AJ exclaimed and grabbed her wrist and very quickly pushed her out of there.

* * *

Entering in her bedroom, Mickie saw Candice there waiting for her. Candice was looking to the outside by the bedroom window.

- What are you doing here? - Mickie asked very surprised.

- I want to talk - Candice said and looked to the brunette - I have something serious to talk with you. It's about Randy.

- Okay - Mickie whispered feeling confused. She knew Candice wasn't happy with her friendship with Randy, she knew the voluptuous girl was jealous.

- Randy isn't the cute guy, you think he is. Did you ever take a look at his eyes? - Candice asked. She noticed Mickie wanted to talk, but she didn't let her - I'm not talking about the cute color or how they make you melt. I'm talking about the wrath inside them.

- Candice we are just friends. You don't have to worry - Mickie exclaimed - I'm not going to take him from your claws.

- Randy's father used to hit his mother since he was a kid. He always wanted to do something, but the woman never let him. One day, last year, Randy backed home and found his mother almost dying in the bathroom. She was covered with blood. Do you know what he did? He went after his father. He hit him, kicked him and punched him with the entire wrath he had inside him. The man deserved a lesson, but the lesson put him on coma. After the lesson, Randy started having wrath problems. He would hit on people without know them. So, have lookout Mickie. I know how to control him because I already have to deal with a guy like that, but you don't. So, have a lot of lookout. I don't want anything wrong to happen with you - with such revelation Candice left the room, leaving a very surprised Mickie behind. Sitting on her bed, Mickie remembered all the words that come from Candice's mouth. Did she tell her the truth?

* * *

- Where are you taking me? - Trish asked not too happy. It was very cold outside and she knew he was taking her to a place out of the mental hospital. If they were caught, people would get mad with them.

- To a frozen lake - AJ revealed and Trish stopped walking. "Is he trying to kill me?" Trish thought to herself - I'm not going to try to kill you, if it's what you think.

- I never thought it - Trish said very quickly and continued following him. What did he have inside his head? - What are you planning?

- Just wait and see - AJ replied. The two continued walking in silence, until AJ stopped. They had arrived to the exact place.

- If I end up in troubles because of you, you have no idea how I can make your life a living hell - Trish advised him, even knowing this was the most stupid threat she could ever do. More quickly AJ would make her life a living hell than she would make his.

- We aren't going to get in troubles. Just relax - AJ replied and knelt on the floor and picked up the ice skates. Seeing the items, Trish stayed very surprised - I don't know if you like ice skate or not, but I did it with good intentions. I want to make truce.

- Why? - Trish asked. The last time she did such thing as skating was when she was ten. AJ's idea was very sweet, but she knew she was going to look stupid on those.

- I'm not good doing it - AJ whispered to himself. He knew what he wanted to tell her, but he didn't know how to do it. His pride didn't allow him to do it - I only said what I said about Jeff to you because I didn't like to see you together, if you know what I mean. I know I haven't been very nice with you, but I would like to try again.

- Try again - Trish repeated him and tried to hide the smile who wanted to cross her face.

- So, hi! I'm Allen, but people call me AJ. If you want you can call me Allen - AJ presented himself.

- Hi, I'm Patricia, but I hate when people call me it. You can call me Trish - Trish did the same thing.

- Nice to meet you Trish - AJ replied and then gave her a pair of ice skates.

- I'm not used to wear those - Trish said feeling a little embarrassed. After all, something was telling her that AJ had a lot of work getting those.

- Don't worry, I can help you. I used to play ice hockey and skate with guys trying to throw you to the floor, make me able to teach how to skate - AJ said and showed a smile.

* * *

Daffney was walking by the desert hall. It seemed everyone had decided to stay in their bedrooms. She was looking for Trish, but the blonde wasn't anywhere to be seen. Making her way to the living room, she saw a nurse.

- I was looking for you - the woman said surprising Daffney - Dr. Stevens needs to talk with you.

- Okay - the strange girl said and followed the woman.

* * *

- Do you see? You weren't that bad - AJ exclaimed when the two were backing to the mental hospital. The two had entered by the backyard without be seen.

- Did you even notice how many times did I end up falling to the floor? - Trish asked with sarcasm in her voice.

- No more times than the ones that I caught you - AJ replied and remembered he had left his jacket behind. If someone found it, he would end up in big troubles.

- What's wrong? - Trish asked when noticed his absence.

- Well, I gave to get back. I left something behind - AJ answered - Back inside before they noticed you aren't there. I'll be right back - with those words, AJ left the ice skates and backed behind.

"He isn't that bad" Trish thought to herself with a little smile on her face. For the first time she wasn't seeing anything wrong with her feelings for Allen. After all, he wasn't being an asshole anymore.

Keeping walking, Trish didn't notice a figure behind her. Before she could do something, the person behind her, hit her with a rock on her head, making the petit blonde to pass out. Lying unconscious on the floor, there was nothing Trish could do. The figure waked to the ice skates and grabbed them. Knelling at Trish's side, the figure grabbed one of her wrists and then looked to the ice skate's blade. Getting it closer of her wrist, already covered with a scar, the figure made the first cut.

* * *

**So, now you know who was the woman who Randy saw in the bathroom when he went to help Mickie.... **

**I'm sorry for the grammar/spelling mistakes**

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	15. Five Months Before The Nightmare

**Hi!!!! As you can see, New Chapter Up!!!! Next chapter will only be publish in the end of the month (in fact, I think I'll be only publishing two/three more chapters during these next weeks), becuase I'm going to stay two weeks without go to school (Spring Break!!!!)**

**Thanks to everyone who read last chapter and thanks too to Adrea019, xsostarstruck, vampiregirl2009 (I'm sorry for telling you this, but she isn't going to do it), xMotorCityMachineGunsGirlx and SHUTUPPORTER for the reviews. YOU Rock!!! I really like to read your opinions. **

**Read and Review**

* * *

_**"5 Months Ago**_

_- Are you serious? - Trish asked very surprised. She couldn't believe in her friend words, she couldn't believe Nora._

_- Yes, I'm serious Trish. I'm very serious - Nora replied while the two were walking to the classroom - She's pregnant._

_- She has been getting chubby, but I would never think that she was pregnant - Trish exclaimed. Nora had just told her that a girl they knew, who went with them on the same high school was pregnant._

_- We all knew Dawn was going to end up pregnant. Did you notice how she is always flirting with the guys?_

_- Morning gossip? I like it - Lisa said joining the conversation - Are you talking about Dawn?_

_- Yes - Trish answered feeling a little bad for the girl. After all, she had the same age as her. She was too young to be a mother - Do you know who the father is? - hearing such question neither Lisa nor Nora answered. The girls changed looks. Very confused with their reaction, Trish wanted to ask them what was going on, but they never let her._

_- Let's go to classes before Mr. Long gets mad because we are late - Lisa exclaimed, only leaving Trish more confused. The petite blonde had the feeling that those two were hiding something._

**xxXXxxXXxx**

_Leaving the stall from the bathroom, Trish went to wash her hands. As she had asked to go to the bathroom to Mr. Long, the bathroom was desert (or at least Trish thought it was empty)._

_The flush coming from one of the stalls called her attention. She didn't have to wait too long to see who was coming from there: Dawn Marie. Trish tried to not look to her, but it was getting pretty hard. After what Lisa and Nora did, she was intrigued. Who could be the father?_

_- What do you want? - Dawn asked and made Trish blush. The girl had noticed how Trish's eyes were leaned on her - Did you know it is very rude to stay staring at the others?_

_- I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do it - Trish replied tuning on the water to wash her hands. She and Dawn had never been closer, in fact, they had never been friends. Both girls didn't like each other._

_- No one means to do it, but they all stare and call me "whore" - Dawn exclaimed washing her hands - It seems they never saw a pregnant woman._

_- I'm really sorry Dawn - Trish said and saw a smirk crossing Dawn's face. She was going through a bad moment, but she could be nice._

_- Don't be sorry for me - with those words, Dawn walked to the door to leave the bathroom - You are the last person who will want to be sorry for me._

_Very confused, Trish stayed without know what do to: should she follow Dawn or not. Why did the girl tell her such thing?_

**xxXXxxXXxx**

_- Dawn told me something very strange - Trish told her friends. It was the lunch break and everyone was reunited on the canteen._

_- When did you talk with Dawn? - Lisa asked feeling a little concerned. There were some things that Trish shouldn't know; there were some things that Trish wasn't ready to know._

_- I met her when I went to the bathroom - Trish explained and once again noticed the way how Nora and Lisa were looking to each other. They were officially hiding something from her - I was starting at her and she caught me. I apologized and then she said I was going to be the last person who would want to be sorry of her._

_- Well, she's pregnant. Hormones must be talking for her. You should ignore her - Nora said showing a smile._

_- You should really do it - Lisa said and showed a smile too - You should get worried with your little visit._

_- My little visit? - Trish asked confused and then felt someone wrapping his arms around her waist._

_- Hi babe - Jay said kissing Trish's cheek and then sat at her side around the canteen's table. Jay Reso was Trish one year and half boyfriend. They were one of those cliché couples: Trish was part of the cheer-leading squad and Jay was part of the football team._

_- Hey - Trish greeted him - I was looking for you to ask you to come lunch. Where were you?_

_- Well, I had a meeting with the guys from the team - Jay excused himself and then realized the way how Lisa and Nora were looking to him: they weren't happy. Ignoring them, Jay continued his chat with his girlfriend._

**xxXXxxXXxx**

_Leaving the girls' locker room after her practice, Trish was making her way through the school halls, when saw Dawn._

_- I have to talk with you - the brunette said surprising Trish. After what happened that morning, why would Dawn want to talk with her?_

_- I really have to go - Trish said. Her parents had invited some of his friends to go dinner to their house and she had to be there on time. Those friends had a lot of influence in Yale (one of her principal choices)._

_- It's only going to take you a couple of minutes. I just have something to tell you, something you really should know - feeling curious, Trish decided to let Dawn tell her whatever she wanted. Two minutes wouldn't make a big difference._

_- What do you want to tell me? - Trish asked._

_- Well, I think you have the right to know who the father of my baby is - Dawn said making Trish confused. Why would she want to know it? It wasn't anything from her business, right? - There was a party four months ago. You weren't there because your parents had a dinner with someone very important and you had to be there - Trish wanted to interrupt Dawn to ask her how did she know it, but the pregnant girl didn't let her - I know it because Jay told me. He was obsessed because you had ditched him._

_- Dawn, I really don't understand what you mean - Trish replied getting worried with the time. She couldn't be late - Look, I really have to go. Please, just tell me what you want._

_- Fine - Dawn said not too happy. If Trish wanted her to go straight to the point, she would go - I went to talk with Jay at the lunch break because I wanted him to tell you and not me. Jay, your boyfriend, is the father._

_Dawn's last words made Trish's world going upside down. Did she just tell her that her boyfriend had cheated on her? Did Dawn tell her that Jay was the baby's father? Not wanting to hear another word, Trish turned around and left Dawn behind. How could Jay do it to her? He had cheated on her with Dawn and Dawn had ended up pregnant. And he didn't have the courage to tell her. "He lied to me" Trish thought to herself and felt the tears running from her eyes. "Oh My God…Lisa and Nora knew it. That's why they never wanted to tell me who was the father". Not only she had been betrayed by her boyfriend, but she had been betrayed by her friends. Everyone had lied to her. If they ever thought Trish would be better without know the truth, they were wrong._

_- I hate them - Trish whispered to herself. Trish had never felt so angry and betrayed in all her life."_

* * *

Waking up, Trish didn't realize where she was. Last thing she could remember was to be with AJ, backing to the hospital. Feeling dizzy and very tired, the blonde looked around. The only time she had been in a similar place was when she tried to cut her wrists.

The blonde tried to sit, but something stopped her. It seemed she was attached to the bed. "What is happening?" Trish asked herself and for the first time noticed her wrists: they were covered with the same league as the time when she had cut them.

Trish tried to release herself from the bed, but she didn't have strength enough to do it. Feeling a wave of tiredness, Trish passed out once again without hear a scream coming from the other side of the room.

* * *

- How did she cut herself again? - Mickie asked very confused. She was reunited with Jeff in the living room.

- I have no idea - Jeff replied thinking in the moment he had found Trish. He had decided to go outside to clear his head when he found Trish on the floor with a puddle of blood around her wrists - I didn't see anything.

- That's weird - Mickie whispered and then remembered the album she had found in her bedroom and the snakes Candice had seen. A lot of weird things were happening.

- I think I'm going to bed - Jeff said putting on his feet. In that moment the lights went off. It didn't take them too long to hear a scream coming from one of the halls.

* * *

- You stay here and when I back you are going to tell me what happened - Stevens advised AJ and left the room.

- Like I can go anywhere else - AJ whispered to himself very mad. If he had ever thought Trish was going to try to kill herself (once again), he would never have tried to give an opportunity to the girl or what he thought that could be a relationship.

"Why did she do it?" AJ couldn't stop asking it to himself. Trish was happy (or at least she seemed happy). Why would she try to kill herself after that afternoon?

- I have to see her - putting on his feet; he decided to leave the office. Even if he was feeling mad with Trish, he had to know how she was. Since Stevens had talked with Beth and dragged him to his office, AJ hadn't heard a thing about Trish condition.

Making his way through the halls to the ward, AJ heard a scream. The scream was very close of him. After a few steps, AJ saw the origin of the scream: a lifeless Beth was laid in the floor.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the grammar/spelling mistakes (Am I getting better??? Just a random question).**

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	16. The Name Of The Killer

**The last chapter of the month. I know it took me a while to publish it, but I kept my promise: two chapters per month. Next week, Ill publish a new chapter, so you aren't going to wait too long to know what is going to happen.**

**Thanks to everyone who read last chapter and thanks too to CrosbyGirlx87, xsostarstruck, Adrea019, vampiregirl2009, Nadia26, JNHLuvr, SHUTUPPORTER and  
RatedRKOHardyGirl for the lovely reviews. Thank you!!! ;)**

**P.S.: I'm not sure and I know I should wait a while before telling you this, but this story will only have nine more chapters (I'm not sure if they are going to be nine chapters, or less). **

**Read and Review**

* * *

Hearing a scream coming from the outside, Candice woke up. "I can't believe I fell asleep" the brunette thought putting on her feet. A note on top of the bedside table called her attention. She didn't remember see it when backed to her bedroom. Picking up the note, Candice read it. A simple four letters word was written in the note: "Lust".

- I hate this place - Candice whispered throwing the paper to the floor. She was really getting tired of her "friends". Walking to the door, Candice landed her hands on the knob and turned it. Nothing happened. The door was locked - I hate this fucking place.

Very angry, Candice turned around. Whoever was doing it to her wasn't going to have the pleasure of hearing her screaming to open the door. Giving a few steps, she arrived to the windows and tried to open it. Once again, nothing happened. The windows were locked too.

- This can't be happening - Candice mumbled. It was getting harder and harder to control herself. Strange whispers coming from the closet, made Candice turn around - This is not funny - she yelled and realized the door was half opened. Feeling her heart beating faster, Candice walked to the closet and opened it. A scream echoed from her mouth when she saw something crawling on the floor. The snakes had backed and there was no place to where she could go.

Walking backward to make sure the snakes didn't get closer of her, Candice tripped on the rug and hit with her head on the bedside table. Passing out, Candice didn't see a person coming from the closet.

* * *

Torrie had never liked to be alone. She hated the silence around her when she was alone. "Why didn't he believe me?" Torrie asked to herself. Stevens had taken her to a small room away from her friends.

Hearing footsteps, Torrie looked to the door. She thought someone was going to enter, but only a small paper crossed the space between the floor and the door. The blonde picked up the paper and read the only word wrote on it: "Greed".

A confuse Torrie was trying to put on her feet again when someone grabbed her from behind. The person, who did it, put a plastic bag on Torrie's head. Torrie fought, but nothing seemed to stop who was doing it to her. She was gasping for air. The person behind Torrie waited for the blonde to pass out. When it happened, the plastic bag was removed and a smile crossed the figure's face.

* * *

Opening her eyes, Trish noticed she wasn't in the place where she had woke up by the first time. Feeling more strength than the last time, Trish sat on the bed. She was in a small room with a lot of pipes in the walls. She could hear sounds coming from the outside of those four walls, but she couldn't distinguish those sounds.

Trish didn't know where she was. The petit blonde put on her feet and walked to a door, the only entrance to the room. Trish tried to open the door, but it was closed. Turning around to get back to the bed, she saw a note on the floor. Knelling, Trish read the words written on the small paper: "Envy".

Before Trish could think about the note, she heard the door behind her being opened. The person who opened the door entered inside the room and it didn't take Trish too much time to realize who that person was.

* * *

- What the hell have you done? - AJ heard someone yelling behind him. Just because he had found a dead Beth, it wouldn't mean he was the killer.

- Oh my God - Mickie whispered when saw Beth's dead body.

- What the hell have you done? - Jeff asked AJ once again.

- I didn't do a damn thing - AJ replied and looked around. The person who had killed Beth couldn't be far away - I only found her.

- Do you want us to believe it? - hearing Jeff's question, made AJ felt an urge to hit him. He wasn't a killer. Fighting himself to not answer Jeff, for the first time AJ kept his mouth closed.

- Didn't I tell you to stay in my office? - Stevens walked to the three patients. As Jeff and Mickie, it didn't take him too long to see the body - What happened?

- When we arrived here, she was already like that - Mickie told Stevens. She didn't want to pronounce the words "dead".

Stevens laid his eyes on the body. Not a word came from his mouth. Turning around, he started walking to his office. The three teenagers changed a look. Mickie was the only who decided to follow Stevens.

- What are you going to do? - Mickie asked him, but he didn't answer. She saw him picking up a phone to make a call, but very quickly she saw him throwing it to the floor. There was no sign.

- Go to your bedroom Mickie - Stevens spoke, but Mickie didn't obey him - Go to your bedroom right now - he pushed her out of his office and waited to see the brunette leaving the hall. Backing to the place where the body was, he saw Jeff and AJ - I want you two in your rooms.

- I'm not going to back to my room when probably we have a killer around this hospital. He can be in our rooms - Allen replied. He wasn't going to back to his room without see Trish first.

- I must agree with AJ - Jeff told the man. He could not like AJ, but the guy had reason.

- Get back to your bedrooms. You don't have to worry with the killer - Stevens replied.

- Why? Don't tell me you know who he is? - AJ asked Stevens. The man seemed too calm to someone who had just seen a dead body and who had just been informed that a killer was walking around the hospital.

- It's not a "he", it's a "she" - Stevens exclaimed and looked very serious to both boys. Why couldn't they do what he was saying? - Get back to your rooms.

- I'm not going to back to my room until you tell me who is she - AJ said, even if he wasn't very convinced - And, how the hell do you know who the killer is?

- Allen, I'm not in the mood to handle your questions. Get back to your bedroom right now. And Jeff, it is better you to do the same thing - neither AJ nor Jeff moved. If Stevens wanted them to go somewhere, he would have to tell them who the girl was and how he knew she was the one who killed Beth.

- We aren't going anywhere until you tell us who she is - Jeff advised Stevens who took a depth breath. The man looked around and then fixed his eyes on both boys, who were waiting for an answer.

- It's Daffney - Stevens finally revealed. Another scream interrupted the silence in the dark hospital.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the grammar/spelling mistakes (I didn't pay too much attention to the spell check). **

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	17. Daffney's Story

**Thanks to everyone who read last chapter and thanks too to JNHLuvr, ReekofAwesomeness, MickieMelina4Eva, RatedRKOHardyGirl and xsostarstruck for the reviews. I really hope you all enjoyed the past chapter. **

**P.S.: Check my new poll. Thank you. ;)**

**Read and Review**

* * *

- What are you doing here Daffney? - Trish asked very surprised when saw Daffney appearing from the other side of the door.

- I was passing by - the strange girl answered.

- You know where we are? - Trish needed to know which kind of place that was.

- Under the hospital - Daffney told Trish and smiled - No one uses these installations anymore. I heard they were built for the serial killers that were sent to the hospital.

- When did you hear about them? - Trish asked suspicious. How could have Daffney found her? She knew the girl wasn't good of her mind, but what had just happened was too strange. Trish couldn't believe Daffney had just found her by luck.

- I don't know. Next week makes two years since I come to this place - Daffney explained to Trish - That's why I know so much about this place. Do you want to stay here or do you want to leave? - not waiting for an answer Daffney left the room. Barefooted and with the hospital clothes, Trish decided to follow Daffney - This place if gorgeous, don't you think? - Trish hoped Daffney wasn't waiting for an answer because if she was, she wasn't going to get it. In Trish's opinion the place was creepy - I heard you tried to kill yourself again. Is that true?

Once again Trish didn't answer. This time, Trish didn't answer because didn't agree with Daffney, but because she didn't remember how she ended up with her writs open.

- You had luck. If Jeff hadn't found you, you would be dead - Daffney said, but it didn't take her too long to correct her affirmation - Well, I had luck because if you had died, I would lose the only person who matters to me around here.

Following Daffney, Trish noticed how well she knew those halls, how well she knew to where they would lead her. Taking a depth breath, Trish made the question that was haunting her since Daffney had entered in the room - Why are you here Daffney?

* * *

_**"Two Years Ago**_

_Daffney was in the living room couch watching television when heard a car stopping. A big smile crossed her face when she realized it was her sister that was arriving home. The raven girl ran to one of the windows just to watch Lacey (her sister) and her friends._

_- Bye - Lacey exclaimed and the car left. The tall blonde walked into the house. Before being caught, Daffney backed to her seat. Lacey entered inside the house and went to the living room._

_- What are you doing here freak? - Lacey asked when saw Daffney. It had been a while since they had liked each other; it had been years since they acted as sisters._

_- The living room is public - Daffney replied and lost her smile._

_- Don't tell me you were spying me and my friends again? - Lacey asked when noticed the curtain was a little open. Their mother would never leave it like that - You are really a freak Daff. You should try to get your own life and stop spying the others - with those words Lacey went to her bedroom._

_Daffney didn't speak. The younger sister looked to the bracelet on her wrists. It had been given by Lacey years ago when hey stilled speaking with each other, when they were still friends. Hearing the door bell, Daffney woke up from her memories. Putting on her feet, Daffney went to answer the door._

_- Hey - the boy in the other side said showing a smile. Daffney tried to greet him, but no words come from her mouth. It was Adam, Lacey's boyfriend and the guy by whom she had a crush since she could remember. Daffney had met him when she went to high school. The girl had fallen for him since the moment she saw him. What she didn't know back then it was that Adam was the same guy who her two years older sister was dating - Can you give it to Lacey? - Adam showed Daffney a bag that Lacey had forgotten in the car. Without say a word, Daffney picked up the bag - Thanks. Nice to see you, Daffney._

_Adam turned around and walked to his car. A smile crossed Daffney's face. He knew her name; Adam knew her name was Daffney._

_Lacey, who was backing from her bedroom, stayed watching Daffney. She always felt that Daffney liked her boyfriend and now she was sure of it. A malicious smile crossed Lacey's face._

**_xxXXxxXXxx_**

_Closing the fridge, Daffney saw Lacey staring at her. The raven girl decided to ignore the blonde, but the situation was getting awkward. Lacey didn't stop looking to her._

_- What do you want? - Daffney finally spoke._

_- Don't you have something that is mine? - Lacey asked Daffney, who looked to her confused - Didn't someone bring you something to me?_

_- Your boyfriend was here and he gave me your bad. I went to put it in your bedroom - Daffney asked trying to not show her sister a smile._

_- Why didn't you tell me he was here? - Daffney tried to answer, but Lacey didn't let her - I know why, you don't have to answer. It's because my little sister, who is the biggest freak around Earth, as a crush on my boyfriend._

_- I don't have a crush on your boyfriend - Daffney stuttered and decided to leave the kitchen, but Lacey grabbed her arm. Burying her nails on Daffney's skin, Lacey pushed her sister closer to her._

_- Yes, you do. I saw how you were looking to him, I saw how you were smiling to him - Lacey almost said in a whisper - You are a freak Daffney. And freaks don't get guys as Adam. So, think twice before you look to Adam once again because if you do it I'm going to make sure that your pathetic life becomes a hell._

_- Why are you threatening me? - Daffney asked, only to feel the nails being buried even deeper on her pale skin - Are you afraid of Adam leaving you for me?_

_- Adam only smiles to you because you are my sister. If you weren't my sister, he wouldn't care about your existence. Probably, if he knew about your stupid crush, he would use you: he would fuck you and then would start treating you as the big slut you are - leaving finally Daffney's arm, Lacey turned around ready to leave the kitchen. Daffney was looking to her sister with hate on her eyes. The raven hair girl didn't realize the blood that was running from the wounds that Lacey had done with her nails - Don't tell me that I'm not a good sister for warning you - Daffney looked to the kitchen's counter and saw a knife - I love you Daffney, that's why I don't want you to enter in my World. Stay where you are and be the fre…- Lacey never finished her sentence, in fact, Lacey never more spoke again. With the knife that was on the counter, Daffney sliced Lacey's throat. With a devious smile crossing her face, Daffney sat at Lacey's side and watched fighting for her life."_

* * *

- Where the hell are you going? - Stevens yelled to AJ when realized that the boy wasn't following him.

- Going to where I was going before I found Beth's body - AJ replied not caring anymore about Stevens or Daffney. He was going to see if everything was fine with Trish.

- Where's Mickie? - Jeff asked when realized that the brunette wasn't inside Stevens' office.

- I sent her to her room - Stevens said and tried to call once again, but the phone was still without sign - Where are you going? - Jeff didn't answer Stevens. Jeff had decided to go after Mickie. He wasn't going to leave her alone without know that Daffney was a killer.

* * *

Mickie was lied on her bed. Only the bedside lamp was illuminating the small bedroom. Mickie couldn't stop thinking about Beth and who had killed her. "At least no one is here" Mickie thought to herself and sat on the bed. The first she did when she backed to her bedroom was to make sure no one was inside it. She had even checked the closet.

Looking around her bedroom, a small note on the ground called her attention. It wasn't there before. She got closer of the closet and grabbed the note.

- Gluttony - Mickie read to herself very surprised. A sound coming from inside the closet scared Mickie. It seemed something had been thrown to the floor. "Just my imagination" Mickie thought to herself turning around and didn't realize someone was coming from the closet. Before the person, who was inside the closet, could reach Mickie, a knock on the door was heard. First Mickie saw the knob being rolled and then saw Jeff entering in the room - What are you doing here? Didn't Stevens send you to your room?

- He did. But I decided to see how you are - Jeff replied and noticed the paper on Mickie's hand - May I see that? - Jeff pointed to the note and Mickie gave him it.

- I found it before you entered in my room - Mickie told Jeff, who didn't remove his eyes from the note. He had received one of those, but his note had written "Acedia", not "Gluttony". He had found the paper in his bedroom, before finding Trish.

- Let's go to Steven's office - Jeff said and waited to Mickie to leave the bedroom and locked the door. Something very strange was happening inside the mental hospital. Mickie and Jeff were making their way through the hall when they saw Randy leaving Candice's room.

- Did any of you see Candice? - Randy asked Mickie and Jeff, who changed a look. It had been a couple of hours since they had seen Candice entering in her bedroom and they hadn't seen her left it.

- Last time we saw her, she was going to her bedroom - Mickie told Randy very surprised - Isn't she there?

- If she was, I wouldn't be asking you where she is - Randy replied not too happy.

- Did you receive one of these? - Jeff asked showing Randy the note Mickie had received. Randy looked to the paper and then looked very surprised to Jeff - I guess you received - without saying another word, Jeff walked to AJ's bedroom.

- What did your paper say? - Mickie asked Randy with curiosity.

- Wrath - Randy simply answered. He had found one of those in Candice's room too. The small paper was on the floor and it seemed someone had stepped it.

After a couple of minutes, Jeff backed to Randy and Mickie's side - AJ received one too - Jeff told them and gave Mickie the paper - Superbia.

- Do you think we all received one? - Mickie asked very thoughtful. The words in the papers were becoming very familiar to her.

- I found one on Candice's room. I read "Lust" on it - Randy revealed. The three young adults just looked to each other without know what to do.

- These are sins - Mickie said breaking the silence in the dark hall - Lust, Gluttony, Wrath, Acedia and Superbia are sins. They make part of the seven sins.

- And how do you know that? - Jeff asked Mickie with curiosity.

- Religious family - Mickie answered and looked to the papers they had collected - Why would someone leave these papers in our rooms?

- Why would someone kill Beth? - Jeff replied. Strange things had already happened inside the hospital, but not as strange as the ones that were happening now.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the grammar/spelling mistakes (Once again, I didn't pay too much attention to the spell check). **

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	18. Another Death

**NEW CHAPTER UP!!! **

**Thanks to 'AMAZiiNG'REViEWER', JNHLuvr, xsostarstruck, vampiregirl2009 (she is busy), Nadia26 and Adrea019 for the review. Don't worry, next chapter you will know where Candice and Torrie are. I already wrote the next chapter and you don't have to worry because they aren't dead (I can't promise they will stay alive until the end of the story which is getting close).**

**I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.**

**Read and Review**

* * *

"What the hell is this?" AJ asked himself without take his eyes from a hole in the ward. AJ had entered in the ward to see if everything was fine with Trish (especially after Beth's dead), but he hadn't found the girl inside the room.

It didn't take AJ any time to decide what to do: AJ was going down and was going to find where the passage under would guide him. Maybe he would find Trish under there.

* * *

- Daffney - Trish yelled. She couldn't believe it had happened. One moment Daffney was with her and the moment next there was no sign of the raven-haired girl - Daffney - Trish kept yelling, but she never appeared. Trish couldn't understand how she lost Daffney in the middle of those old halls.

A screaming echoed through the walls. Seconds later Trish heard the same scream. Someone was asking for help. Trish decided to follow the scream. Very carefully, Trish gave the steps, without know what could be expecting her. Every time the scream seemed to get closer, it would fade away making Trish confuse. Trish waited to hear the scream once again, but she never heard it. She only heard footsteps getting closer of her.

The petit blonde thought for a moment to get out of there, but she didn't know which way should follow. She waited for the person, who walking to her, and hoped it would be Daffney. Finally, Trish saw a shadow coming from the corner. When Trish saw who was, she ran to that the person.

* * *

- We have to tell Stevens about the notes - Mickie spoke. They had been in the middle of the hall without move. They had been trying to decide what to do. There was no light, they couldn't make a call and the only person who could take them out of the hospital was Stevens because he was the only who had a key.

- What exactly do we have to tell Stevens about the notes? - Randy questioned her - As you two told me, he went after Daffney. I'm pretty sure Daffney let them in our rooms to scare us.

- Doctor Stevens shouldn't go after her alone - Mickie said looking to Randy and then to Jeff - She is dangerous. She already killed Beth. We should help him.

- No, he should go to his office and find the key to get the hell out of here - Randy replied and started walking to Stevens' office. As asking for help, Mickie looked to Jeff.

- I agree with Randy - with those words, Jeff followed Randy, who was walking to Stevens' office. They needed the key.

- We can't get out of here while the others are all gone - Mickie exclaimed, but they decide to ignore her. Not wanting to be alone, Mickie followed the two guys - Candice is gone. We don't know where she is.

- Probably Candice is with some new guy who started working here - Randy replied putting his hand on the knob.

- And where are the others? - Mickie asked. They haven't seen Torrie since Stevens sent her away from them; they hadn't seen Trish since she had gone to the ward (and Beth had been found dead very close of the ward); and they it had been a while since they had seen AJ - Why don't you listen to me?

- Because there is nothing we can do - Randy replied and finally opened the door.

- We can always do something. Maybe if you hadn't waited so long to make something, your mother wouldn't have suffered as she did - Mickie yelled and very quickly put her hand on her lips. She couldn't believe she had said it.

- Do what you want Mickie. If you want to go after them go - finally Randy entered in the office. Jeff looked to Mickie, who was almost crying. He knew she would never hurt someone on purpose; he knew she hadn't told it to Randy to hurt him, but there was nothing he could do. Without say a comfort word, Jeff entered in the office, leaving Mickie behind.

Entering in the office, Jeff encountered an immobilized Randy. Following Randy's eyes, he saw a figure laid on the floor with a puddle of blood around his head.

- I guess Stevens found Daffney - Randy said with sarcasm in his voice. Randy had never really liked Stevens. The man had always had a strange side and Randy had never liked it - Well, I guess Daffney found Stevens.

* * *

Very surprised, AJ felt Trish's arms around him. The petit blonde was hugging him.

- Are you okay? - AJ asked when they broke apart. Trish was wearing hospital clothes and was barefoot. Taking a look at her wrists, AJ saw leagues hiding the cuts.

- How did you get here? - Trish asked AJ very surprised. Maybe now she would finally get out of that creepy place.

- The ward had this strange entrance on the floor - AJ explained and looked around. Everything was so old between those walls - What's this place?

- Daffney told me they sent serial killers to these installations - Trish told AJ, who leaned his eyes on her very surprised and concerned.

- You know where Daffney is? - AJ asked her very quickly. It was still hard to believe Daffney was a murderer.

- She found me. I woke up in this strange room and then I saw Daffney entering in it. She seemed stranger than she usual - Trish said and saw AJ getting very serious - What's wrong?

- Do you know where she is? - AJ asked and grabbed Trish's hand.

- No, she disappeared. I yelled for her, but she didn't appear - Trish answered getting confused. How was AJ so concerned? - What's wrong? - Trisha asked once again when felt him pushing her away.

- Well, it seems Daffney had fun killing Beth - AJ revealed Trish, who got very shocked - And now we have to get the hell out of here before she backs. I know you want to die Ice Queen, but I don't want you to die - with those words, AJ started pushing Trish out of there. Without grumbling, Trish allowed AJ to take her with him.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes. English isn't my first language. **

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	19. Maybe We Are Wrong

**Thanks to SHUTUPPORTER, xsostarstruck, JNHLuvr, vampiregirl2009 (I'll) and Nadia26 for the lovely reviews. Thanks too to everyone who read last chapter. YOU ROCK! ;)**

**I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.**

**Read and Review**

* * *

With a major pain in the head, Candice woke up. The brunette realized she wasn't anymore inside her bedroom. She was inside a dark room with walls that had an antique look. Placing her hands on the walls, Candice was able to put on her feet. The only door in the bedroom called her attention: not because it was the only way she had to get out of the room, but because a message wrote on it. Even with all the darkness, Candice read the phrase: "Lust is a Poison".

- This is not funny - Candice exclaimed not too happy. It could only be a sick joke and she wasn't enjoying it even a little. She walked to the door and turned the door's knob, but it never opened. She was locked inside the room.

Candice turned around to make sure the door was the only way to get out of the creepy room. When she did it, she ended up kicking a small item which was on the floor. Kneeling, the young adult grabbed the item, a very small empty bottle. The label on it called her attention. It was a bottle of snake poison. Throwing the bottle to the floor, a very irritated Candice looked to the place where it was previous located and saw a needle.

- What the hell is going on? - Candice whispered to herself and covered her face with her hands. While doing it, she saw needle-sticks on her left wrist. Fear covered her body. Her heart started beating faster and her mouth dry. Feeling distressed, Candice started knocking to the door and her voice echoed requests for help. She could always be wrong, but if she wasn't the poison before inside the bottle was now running through her veins.

* * *

- Damn it - Torrie whispered when realized she wasn't going to get free. She had awakened up in a mirror room stuck in a chair. Her wrists and ankles were bound by leather straps. Every time Torrie moved her wrists, she could feel the flesh being cut.

The girl tried to call for help, but there was no use. No one could hear her. Tears started falling from her eyes. There she was locked in a room with walls covered with written mirrors, stuck in a chair without being able to move. Trying to read the words written in the mirror, one message called her attention: "Water hides Man's Greed".

Strange sounds invaded the mirror room. It was the sound of water running inside the pipes. Torrie took a look at the pipes and followed them with her watery eyes. Her heart beat got faster and faster when she saw the pipes were carrying the water to inside the room. If someone didn't help the blonde, she would drown. Torrie's screams for help echoed through the room.

* * *

- What happened now? - Mickie asked Jeff when saw the young teenager leaving Steven's office. Sat on the cold floor, Mickie was still fighting the guilty she was feeling after telling Randy those words.

- Stevens is dead - Jeff exclaimed and sat at her side. He leaned the back of his head against the wall.

- What? - the brunette couldn't believe Stevens was dead. It couldn't only be a very sick joke.

- I and Randy found him inside his office and he is dead. Daffney killed him - he closed his eyes and thought about the night events. How could Daffney walk in the halls and none of them have noticed her presence?

- I always thought Daffney was strange, but I never thought she could kill someone - Mickie commented. Daffney's body could live in their World, but her mind lived in a World created by her. The girl could be weird, but it was really hard to imagine her killing a person.

- We never knew how Daffney end up here - they had been living with a murder at their side all the time and Stevens had only decided to tell them it when Daffney decided to go psycho and started a killing streak.

- How did she have the strength to kill Stevens? - Daffney could have the strength to kill Beth, but Stevens was another story. Daffney's physic was a lot smaller than his.

- She is a psycho - Jeff exclaimed and opened his eyes to look to Mickie - Psychos kill any kind of people, being them smaller or taller.

- I still without believe Daffney killed Beth and Stevens - Mickie said once again. After killing her sister, Daffney was sent to the mental institution to heal. The brunette couldn't believe after almost two years, Daffney hadn't recovered and decided to kill once again.

- She killed her sister. If she had courage to kill someone with the same blood as her, she has courage to kill us. She has courage to kill people who never treated her right. We had never been nice to Daffney.

- Just because you kill someone once, it doesn't mean you will kill again - before Jeff or Mickie could use more arguments to prove Daffney guilty or innocent the sound of a door slamming called their attention to Randy.

- Do any of you know why AJ is here? - Randy locked Steven's office door and then walked to Jeff and Mickie.

- That guy keeps everything to himself - Jeff spoke not too happy with the name mentioned. He could have stayed at AJ's side a while ago, but it would never mean he would be friend with the guy.

- I heard it was because his father died - Mickie gave an answer. Feeling curious, she asked Randy the reason of such question.

- Well, I found it and I think he didn't end up here because his father was murdered - Randy gave Mickie and Jeff AJ's file. Before leave the office, the taller man had seen it on the floor. Some of the papers, previously inside the file, were spread and Randy had to catch them - AJ is disturbed as Daffney is.

* * *

_"**Nine Months Ago**_

_- I swear to God AJ, I'm going to kill you - Angelina burst into AJ's bedroom. By her voice, everyone could she see was angry._

_- What do you want? - AJ asked and took from his closet a shirt. He was getting ready to go to school, the place he most hated after the hockey field._

_- I can't believe you are asking me it - Angelina was incredulous with her brother's question. How could he ask her? He knew pretty well why she was mad - You slept with my best friend in my bedroom. You slept with Velvet in my bed. MY bed, AJ._

_- So? - fixing the shirt now covering his torso, AJ picked up from the floor his school bag. He had thrown it to the floor the day before and it was still in the same place._

_- So? Oh My God. I can't believe you did it. It's disgusting._

_- Your friend threw herself at me - AJ defended himself and tried to get out of the bedroom, but Angelina didn't allow him. She was blocking the only way he had to get out f the room with her body._

_- I don't care if my Velvet threw herself at you. It was my room. It was my bed. Couldn't you have gone to yours?_

_- I was looking for you. When I went to your room, Velvet was there and she threw herself at me - when he had gone to his sister's room, he didn't expect seeing Velvet laid on the bed wearing the shortest dress he had already seen in all his life._

_- You guys are all the same - Angelina whispered disappointed with her brother._

_- If we guys are all the same, you should have lookout with your boyfriend - if AJ wasn't supposed to hear the whisper, Angelina should have talked lower - He spends a lot of time with Velvet._

_- Don't you have to go to school? - it was better change conversation before AJ decided to tell that her best friend and boyfriend were sleeping together under her back only to save his skin._

_- You are annoying me and you are blocking the door. How the hell do you want me to go to school?_

_- You have become a real pain in the neck - each day it gone since their father's dead, Allen was becoming more and more aggressive. He wasn't the same person he was months ago._

_- I love you too Angie - kissing Angelina's cheek, AJ passed through the door. The blonde girl stood there for a while. She wanted her little brother back._

**_xxXXxxXXxx_**

_- Are you coming or not? - Daniels asked his best friend. Even if they didn't spend time together as they used, Daniels still considered AJ his best friend. Since his father's dead, AJ had decided to get away from his friends._

_- No - AJ simply answered. Daniels wanted him to back to the hockey team, but it wasn't something he was willing to do. He didn't care anymore about ice hockey. He would never more play it again._

_- Why not? You are good and I need you in my team._

_- You know I don't play it anymore._

_- AJ, he would want you to keep playing. He dreamed with you being in a major league. You shouldn't quit - touching the open wound wasn't a good idea. AJ didn't want to play anymore because of his father; because the game remembered him._

_- The answer still is the same: "no" - AJ wouldn't change his mind. He promised himself he would never more put his feet inside an ice ring._

_- Good Morning - the conversation ended when Mr. Angle entered in the classroom. He went to the desk and placed on it his briefcase - So, who did the homework? - most students answered affirmatively - Great, so we can start correcting it. Mr. Jones, you can correct the first one. The blackboard is waiting for you._

_- I didn't say I had done my homework - from all those students inside the room, Mr. Angle had to choose AJ. It was not the first time he decided to ask AJ to correct exercises he had sent home and all those times AJ had never done it. Why would it be different now?_

_- I noticed it - Kurt exclaimed and sat on his desk - That's why I'm telling to correct the first one._

_- I would prefer not._

_- Allen, do you want to fail to my class?_

_- It wouldn't hurt me at all - AJ being rude to professors wasn't anything new to his classmates. None of them would get surprised with his answers anymore - It's better send another person to do it._

_- Allen, get on your feet and do what I told you - the older man was losing his patience. Each passing day, AJ was being more insubordinate._

_- No, thank you. My seat is pretty comfortable._

_- I want to talk with you in the end of the class - maybe a private conversation with AJ could make a miracle and change the kid's attitude._

**_xxXXxxXXxx_**

_- I told you I wanted to share a word with you - AJ was almost crossing the door when Mr. Angle spoke. Hopefully it would be a fast conversation because AJ wasn't in the mood to handle drama - What's going on Allen?_

_- Nothing. Why do you ask?_

_- I was your professor last year and I never thought I would end up failing you in my class. Allen, you can tell me everything._

_- Nothing is going on. Now, if the professor doesn't mind, I have to go. I have more important things to do than spend my break talking with you - AJ turned around, but before he could leave the classroom, as he so much wanted, Kurt's voice stopped him._

_- Just because you lost your father, it doesn't give you the right to act as a brat. I already taught a lot of kids who lost their father or mother and neither of them become a spoiled brat as you are becoming._

_- Did any of them see their mother or father being killed right at their front and there was nothing they could do to stop it? - AJ had watched his father being murdered in the gas station and there was nothing he could do. In that fatal night, his clothes ended spoiled with his father's blood, the blood which was running from the shotgun shot._

_- I know it must be hard, but you have to stop acting as you are acting. You won't make your father proud and you are going to hurt your mother._

_- You don't have the right to talk about my parents - Allen blood was boiling. That man didn't have the right to talk about his father or his mother - Don't bring them to this conversation._

_- You shouldn't be revolted - how could someone change so much in such a small amount of time - You aren't honoring your father's memory._

_AJ had enough. No one could talk about his father; no one could say what that man had just said. Without realize his actions, AJ ended up punching Kurt right in his face._

**_xxXXxxXXxx_**

_- I can't believe you did it - Angelina screamed very angry with AJ._

_- Leave me alone - AJ replied laid on his bed._

_- You destroyed your future - the girl knew her brother was angry and revolted because their father's death, but she never thought he would end up hitting a professor and being expel from high school - I don't even want to know how mom is going to react._

_- Which future? - how could someone even think he had a future?_

_- AJ, you weren't the only who lost someone. I and mother lost someone too. He was my father and her husband._

_- Don't try to compare._

_- Please AJ, stop it. You are going to end up hurting mom. When she hears you were expelled from school, she is going to be shattered. Did you notice how many hours per day she works to make sure we don't miss anything? She is depressed and she is fighting to gives us a future and you are ruining it._

_- Stop being so dramatic - a smirk crossed AJ's face._

_- I'm not being dramatic. I swear to God Allen, if you hurt mom, I'm going to make sure you never more put your feet inside this house - Angelina stormed out of the room leaving the boy alone. Losing his smirk, AJ sat on the bed. He knew his mother was going to get hurt when she discovered what he did; she was going to get hurt again and it was because of Kurt. If he only knew how to keep his mouth closed, AJ wouldn't have done what he did. The most unreasonable thought crossed AJ's head._

**_xxXXxxXXxx_**

_- I'll answer the door - leaving the dinner table, Kurt walked to the main door. Opening it, he got very surprised by seeing AJ - Allen? What are you doing here?_

_- You ruined everything - AJ exclaimed very furious with the man. With both hands inside his jacket pockets, AJ faced Kurt's eyes._

_- Allen, if you are talking about what happened yesterday, I did my best to protect you even if you hit me - the professor tried to convince the school direction to not expel AJ. The boy was going through a lot and he needed someone to help him._

_- You shouldn't talk about something you never felt. You don't know how it is to lose someone close to you. You don't know it is to lose someone close to you right in front of your eyes. To have his blood on your hands - the anger was getting clear in his words._

_- Your father… - before Kurt could say another word, AJ interrupted him. The man didn't have the right to talk about his father._

_- Don't ever talk again about my father again - taking the hands from the jacket pockets, AJ pointed a gun to Kurt's head._

_- Put the gun down Allen - fear could be read in the man's eyes - You don't want to do anything stupid._

_- Stupid? I don't have anything to lose - a smirk crossed AJ's face and he put the gun closer to the man's head - My father is dead and my family blames me for it._

_- I can help you - the older man was doing everything possible to change AJ's intentions._

_- I don't need your help. I don't need help - pride would never hurt someone, as it was hurting AJ._

_- You don't want to do it. Put the gun down or you are going to destroy your future._

_- I don't have a future. I don't have anything to lose - AJ was going to pull the trigger when a voice, a child's voice, stopped him._

_- Daddy - it was the distraction necessary to Kurt try to remove the gun from AJ's hands. Fighting for the gun a shot was heard."_

* * *

**I'm sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes. English isn't my first language. **

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	20. An Old Resident

**Thanks to everyone who read last chapter and thanks too to MickieMelina4Eva, JessicaHardy, xsostarstruck, Nadia26 and vampiregirl2009 for taking a couple of minutes of their time to leave a lovely review. Thank you.**

**Just more four chapters until the end. I think I rushed the last chapters, but I really hope you enjoy them. **

**Read and Review**

* * *

- I didn't try to kill myself - Trish spoke breaking the silence created between her and AJ. Not another word had been shared since their encounter - I swear I didn't try to kill myself,

- Why are you telling me it? - AJ was doing his best to follow the same path. It was being hard because he had never been down there.

- Because you did something really nice for me and not even for a moment I thought cutting my wrists with the ice skate's blade.

- That's nice to know - AJ whispered to himself and felt relieve. After the event, he had felt guilty for what he did. Giving blades to a girl who cut herself, who cut her wrists to end up with her life, had been a big mistake.

The silence returned. Only the sound of water running through the pipes could be heard. Walking behind AJ, Trish questioned herself how he ended in the hospital. She had heard the girls talking that it was because of his dead father, but she never heard a word coming from AJ's mouth about the subject. Taking a depth breath, Trish won courage to ask him it.

- You never told me why you are here.

- It isn't the right moment to have such talk - a smirk appeared in his face when he saw the entrance which leaded in to such awful place - Daffney already killed someone. I don't want to be her next victim.

- I still without believe Daffney killed Beth. She can be disturbed, but she isn't a murderer.

- You should ask her sister if she is a murderer or not. I'm not sure if she is going to answer you from her grave, but you can try - he walked to the stairs which would take them out from there.

- Every time Daffney told me about her sister, I could see her eyes shining. Daffney loved her sister.

- Probably her eyes were shining because she was remembering how great it was to kill someone. She was remembering how it felt to slice someone's throat - AJ went first so he could help Trish climb the stairs. Finally arriving to the ward, AJ knelt on the cold floor and gave his hand to Trish.

- Maybe it isn't Daffney who is doing it - Trish exclaimed putting on her feet. Hearing Trish's word, AJ rolled her eyes. If it wasn't Daffney, who could be? Closing the entrance, he faced Trish - Maybe it is another person.

- So, who do you think it is? Because she is the only person around here who seems capable to do it - the ward door was opened. Trish and AJ saw Randy, Mickie and Jeff. Randy got closer of them and spoke.

- What do you think about yourself?

* * *

Changing her clothes, Trish was back to her bedroom. Closing the drawers, the blonde grabbed the shirt she had thrown to the bed. A knock on the door was heard.

- Come in - the blonde said and dressed the shirt. Turning to the door, she saw Jeff standing there.

- Are you okay? - Jeff asked with his eyes observing Trish. She was very pale. Probably because of all the blood she had lost when cut her wrists.

- I thought you didn't want to talk with me anymore - last time she had been with Jeff, he had sent her away. He told her he didn't want to talk her again. She would never blame him for it. After all, she had revealed AJ his secret.

- I know I have been very impolite with you and I'm really sorry for it - Jeff excused himself and got closer of Trish, who had sat on the bed's edge. He had been very harsh with Trish. He never gave her an opportunity to explain her actions.

- You don't have to apologize - Trish looked to Jeff and saw him sitting at her side - You had all the right to act as you did, after what I did.

- I need to ask you something - from all the rooms, hers and Torrie's were the ones who didn't have any paper with a sin written - Did you find any paper only with a word written?

- Which kind of word? - Trish asked curiosity. Before being found by Daffney, she had found a paper on the floor with the word "Envy" wrote.

- One of the seven sins - the Seven Sins were still a little confused. Everyone had received a paper with a different sin. What did it mean?

- Yes, I found one - she had left it in the dark room under the hospital - Why?

- It seems everyone received one of those, but with different sins.

- You all think Allen did it? - it only took a few seconds to Jeff understand who Allen was. He knew AJ first name was Allen, but no one would call him it. They would always call him AJ. Why did Trish call him "Allen" and not "AJ"?

- Well, maybe AJ did it. Maybe Daffney did it. Maybe both did it together - with a gently move, Jeff held Trish's hand. The petit girl got very surprised with such action - I found you outside this afternoon. I got really worried. Why did you try to kill yourself again? - she hadn't tried to kill herself, someone she didn't know tried to kill her. Was someone ever going to believe her? Maybe now, after Beth and Stevens' death, they would believe her. Not wanting to talk about it, Trish took her hand from Jeff's and put on her feet.

- I think we should go meet Mickie and Randy - she walked out of the room very quickly. She wasn't only bugged with the question, she was bugged with the way how Jeff looked to her. He didn't look to her as her friend.

* * *

- Open the fucking door - AJ yelled and hit in the door with both fists. He couldn't believe they were thinking he was a killer. He could have pointed a gun to a man, but he had never killed anybody in all his life. It was needed cold blood to kill a human been and AJ didn't have it.

- Why did they lock you? - the silence inside the room only broken by the sound of AJ hitting the door was now broken by a girl's voice.

- Fucking amazing - AJ mumbled under his breath. Turning around, he saw Daffney - I'm locked because of you. You decided o kill Beth and Stevens and now they think I did it.

- Neither did I kill Beth nor Stevens - Daffney replied in her defense feeling very surprised - Why would someone think I killed them?

- I don't know. I really don't understand why they think you are a killer - Daffney could only being joking. Did she forget he killed her sister? - Maybe because you killed your own sister. Maybe because you are a freak.

- If they locked you, it means they think you are a freak too - a smirk crossed AJ's face. Daffney backfiring was something new to him.

- Don't try to get smart on me because I'm not in the mood to handle you - AJ looked around the room. He needed to get out of there. While looking around, he placed his eyes on Daffney. If the girl was inside the room, but the door was locked and he didn't see her coming from there - How did you enter here?

- By there - the girl pointed an opening as the one he had seen in the ward - All the hospital rooms have one of those.

- How did you discover them? - AJ interrogated her and then walked to the opening. He had never noticed one of those in his bedroom.

- Stevens told me - very innocently Daffney answered and AJ leaned his eyes on her once again. If Stevens knew Daffney was a psychopath, why did he tell her about those entrances in the rooms? Didn't he think for a moment she could use them to kill someone while sleeping?

- Revealing secret passages to a lunatic was Stevens' best idea - the young adult mumbled to himself and took a better look the passage. It was the only way he had to get free.

- Didn't he tell you too? - such question made AJ confuse. Observing Daffney's expression, he realized she was confused too - Stevens told me everyone knew about the passages. He even showed me his bedroom. Didn't he show you too?

- Daffney, I don't need to know you were screwing Stevens and before you ask if Stevens invited me to his bedroom: I would kick his ass before he could do it.

- He showed me his bedroom when he lived here. He lived in this place when was younger. He told me it.

- What? - the confusion he felt become surprise. The man, who was trying to recover them, had been one of them when he was younger - Stevens lived here?

- Yes, when he was ten, people sent him to this place - Daffney explained better - He told me he told it to everyone.

- Didn't you tell Trish before it was mental hospital to serial killers? - very suspicious, it was the only question AJ was able to make after Daffney's revelation. If his intuition was right, they would have a big surprise, a very big and unpleasant surprise.

- The old installations were. Then they decided to make some changes and it became the place we know.

- I need you to take me to Stevens' old bedroom - AJ wrapped his hand around Daffney's arm and pushed her with him.

* * *

- What are we going to do? - Mickie asked. The four free patients were reunited in the living room. Both Mickie and Trish were sat on the couch. Jeff had installed his body on the armchair and Randy was walking from a side to another trying to find a solution - There is no power and the phones don't work.

- And don't forget: no one knows where Daffney is and we locked AJ in his own bedroom - Jeff added. He had never liked AJ; he had always felt the guy wasn't someone reliable. And now Jeff had the evidence of it.

- Probably Daffney was murdered too - Randy commented and stopped walking. He turned around, he faced the other three people with him in the living room - Probably, AJ killed her.

- What if none of us is the killer? - Trish spoke for the first time since left her room to go join Mickie and Randy - We put Allen in danger by locking him.

- You only say it because you have been screwing the guy - all the situation was making Randy furious.

- Lookout with your language - Jeff advised Randy not too happy. Randy didn't have the right to be aggressive with Trish.

- I'm sorry if I offended you - under the dark, it was visible a smirk crossing Randy's face - But you should already know she is interested in AJ and not in you. I'm simply telling the truth.

- Guys stop with it - Mickie cut both guys. They had already too many problems to handle with, they didn't need to get mad - We have something more urgent to take care than love drama. We can't get out of here and we still without know where Candice and Torrie are. We have to find them.

A door slamming called everyone's attention. Following the sound, they saw a door opening and closing very slowly.

- Maybe it is one of them - Jeff whispered without care about the sound. The truth would always hurt more when pronounced.

- Randy you can't go alone - the brunette exclaimed when saw Randy leaving them.

- Going alone or with two chicks and a lazy guy is the same thing - getting closer of the door which slammed a few minutes ago, he saw a motionless body. The shadows didn't allow Randy to identify the body until he got very close. Just a few inches away from the body, he saw it was a fainted Candice.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes. English isn't my first language. **

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	21. The Mirror Room

**Thanks to everyone who read last chapter and thanks too to xsostarstruck, vampiregirl2009 and JessicaHardy for the lovely reviews. They were really sweet! YOU ROCK! ;)**

**The end of the story is near and I hope to surprise you with it. Only three more chapters (without count with this). **

**READ and REVIEW**

* * *

- Please, someone help me - Torrie was hoarse. She couldn't scream any longer. The water already touched her knees. The blonde couldn't believe how quickly the mirror room had filled. Just more half hour and she would drown.

Despair. Nothing more could she feel at that point. More screams for help echoed through the room

* * *

- Are you sure? - following Daffney, AJ started having dugouts if the girl knew the right track. From what he knew, Daffney had killed someone and he didn't know if she could do the same thing again.

- Yes, I'm sure. I know this place better than you do - since they got down, Daffney and AJ had spent their time fighting.

- Of course you know. I never put my feet here.

- Every time you went to the roof, you put your feet here. Once, I was with Stevens and I saw you.

- I loved the Daffney who would never open her mouth to answer and would always run away - AJ whispered under his breath. It was an all new Daffney to him and even if he didn't want to admit it, he preferred the Daffney who didn't hide under the bed.

- Did you hear something? - Daffney stopped walking, almost making AJ tripping on her. The boy took a depth breath to not comment it.

- Don't have a nervous breakdown now because I need you to show me the bedroom - the only thing he could hear was water running through the pipes.

- I'm hearing something - giving a few steps, Daffney waited to hear the sound once again.

- Those voices on your head will fade away if you ignore them. Please, can we go?

- Shut up - Daffney yelled and turned to AJ. When the girl's screams stopped echoing, AJ heard the same sound Daffney was hearing. It was the voice of someone asking for help - Did you hear it?

- Okay, I'm hearing the voice too - both followed the voice and ended up in a dead hall. Turning to Daffney, AJ spoke - As you know this place better than me, where are we?

- It's the Mirror room. They used those rooms for therapy - Daffney started touching the walls. It seemed she was looking for something - They used to close people during weeks until they become crazy - it could be dark, but AJ had seen the smile on the girl's face. The old Daffney was still under the Daffney he had just met a couple of minutes ago.

- Did Stevens close you here? - after all, the girl was a kind of crazy. It could be the reason her head had never worked as it should.

- That's the door - pushing a small knob, she revealed to AJ the entrance. She diverted from the entrance, allowing AJ to put his hand on the knob. Getting behind, the raven haired girl saw AJ opening the door. Water ran from the Mirror room, throwing AJ to the floor and watering Daffney until her knees. Sat on the floor, AJ faced Daffney and realized she was laughing.

- Next time, you open the door - putting on his feet, AJ looked inside the room only to see Torrie trapped in a chair.

* * *

- Where are we? - Torrie asked while AJ was closing the mirror's entrance. Being so much time trapped in the chair, had marked her wrists and ankles with wounds.

- Under the hospital - Daffney spoke with a big smile - Killers lived here before us.

- What happened to your neck? - AJ noticed bruises around Torrie's neck. The bruise would make a circle around her neck.

- Someone tried to suffocate me. I passed out and then woke up in that room. There was a message written in the mirrors: "Water hides Man's Greed".

- It's the name of a book - Daffney spoke surprising Torrie and AJ. The last one didn't understand why they had gotten surprised. Daffney shouldn't be surprising him anymore after everything she told and showed him in the last couple hours.

- How the hell do you know it? - AJ asked only to make sure it wouldn't be another crazy story.

- I read a lot - Daffney simply answered.

- You know how to read? - Torrie's question had crossed AJ's mind too, but for the first time he had decided to be polite and not rude with Daffney.

- Why are acting so strange? Everyone reads books. Everyone knows how to read.

- Okay - before the conversation could go further, AJ decided to take the lead - I want to see the room. Let's go.

- Shouldn't we get out of here? - Torrie questioned them very confused. If someone had trapped her inside one of those rooms, wasn't more secure to get the hell out of there?

- First we see the room because I won't get out of here before having sure of my suspicions - incredulous the blonde followed Daffney and AJ.

* * *

Randy placed Candice on the couch. The brunette hadn't waked up yet. Drops of sweet were running through her face.

- What's wrong with her? - Trish asked when saw Candice's state. It wasn't the Candice they were used to see.

- I don't know - Randy replied without take his eyes from the girl.

- She seems sick - Mickie touched Candice's forehead with her hand - She has fever. I'm going to the ward - she didn't know what Candice needed, but she had to help her friend.

- You can't go alone - Jeff protested, but Mickie ignored him. He had never seen Mickie walking so faster. He faced Trish, who nodded with her head. Running, Jeff went after Mickie.

- I'm going to my room and pick up a blanket, I'll be right back - Trish made her way to her bedroom.

Randy was left alone with Candice. He had never seen her so pale, so weak. He moved a hair strand, which was covering Candice's face, behind. Randy knew Candice and seeing her in such inoffensive stage was strange for him. Candice would never let someone seeing her down.

- Candice - hearing Randy's voice, very slowly, Candice opened her brown eyes - Candice, what happened?

- Poi…Po…Poison - she mumbled under her breath with a lot of difficulty. The effects of the poison on her body were getting worse each minute.

- Who did this to you? - Candice tried to speak again, but she didn't have strength - Who did this to you? - Randy asked once again and saw Candice's eyes wide open. The girl tried to speak again, but the result was the same: not a word crossed her mouth - What's wrong? - observing Candice's eyes, he saw a figure behind him holding a sharp object.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes. As you all know, english isn't my first language. **

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. **

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	22. The Real Killer

**Thanks to everyone who read last chapter and thanks too to JessicaHardy, vampiregirl2009 (she haven't done it yet. Go checking her youtube account to know it), Sonib89, Nadia26 and xsostarstruck for the reviews. YOU ROCK! ;) I really hope everyone liked the last chapter. **

**Just two more chapters and the story will come to an end. **

**READ and REVIEW  
**

* * *

- Here we are - Daffney opened the door which would lead them to Steven's old bedroom. Pushing Daffney from his front, AJ entered in the bedroom.

- I have already been here - AJ whispered to himself. He had been there before with Trish. It had been in the same day he had fallen from the stairs.

- It's a kid room - Torrie observed the bedroom. A ball on the floor called her attention. In the middle of the room full of webs, it was the only thing clean.

- It's Doctor Stevens's room - Daffney told Torrie - He lived here when he was a kid.

- Stevens lived here? - the blonde didn't believe her ears had heard such thing. She couldn't believe a man as Stevens had been in a metal hospital.

- Who knew people would allow Stevens to become a doctor after being internee here. I wonder how he got his license - getting closer of chest of drawers, AJ opened them. He didn't know for what he was looking for, he only knew he was looking for something which would end up with his suspicions.

- What are you doing? - Torrie realized AJ rummaging the drawers. Some clothes were already on the floor.

- Looking for something - AJ deviated the ball which was on the floor, making impossible to open the last drawer - I have to be sure.

- Sure of what? We should get the hell out of here before the person who did this to me returned - the memory of not breathing was still in Torrie's memory. It would be something hard to forget.

- Beth and Stevens had been found dead and people think it was Daffney or me. Probably one of us is the person who attacked you. If we wanted to kill you, we would have already done it. Now, be quiet or help me.

- Why do they think you would kill someone? - Torrie got very confused and her eyes were going from AJ to Daffney and vice-versa.

- She killed her sister - AJ revealed and Torrie fixed her eyes on Daffney, who didn't seem too happy.

- You shoot your professor in front of a ten year old kid - Stevens had told Daffney the reasons all those people were in the hospital - You almost killed a man.

- I stole diamonds and I ended up in the same mental hospital than you two?

Ignoring Torrie, AJ took from the last drawer an old album. Opening it, he saw a collection of photos and pieces from a local newspaper. AJ saw photos from a family of three and then from a kid with a lot of resemblances with Stevens. Switching page, a header called his attention "_Three Twelve Year Old Boys Disappeared_". The image of three boys was showed and none of them seemed Stevens.

Very quickly he read the new and switched page again only to find another couple of headers: "_Bodies Found in Local Forest_"; "_A Town Looking for a Killer_"; "_Ten Year Old Boy is the Killer_". The photo in the paper with the header about the killer was the same boy he had seen before: it was the boy with resemblances with Stevens.

"If Stevens killed those boys, it only means he killed Beth" AJ thought to himself very proud of his suspicions. But if he was the killer, how could he be dead? It was the only missing piece of the puzzle.

- What's wrong? - Torrie saw AJ's expression. She saw the confusion in his eyes - AJ, what is wrong?

- We have to advise the others - it took a while to AJ answer. Those precious seconds were everything he needed to figure out the missing piece.

- About what? - everything was getting confuse and more confuse to Torrie.

- Stevens - AJ explained putting on his feet. He had to get to the others before it was too late.

- Isn't he dead? Didn't one of you kill him?

- I wish - AJ ran from the without care about Torrie or Daffney. He had to advise the others before it was too late. He had to advise Trish before it was too late.

* * *

- Where the hell did they put the key? - Jeff exclaimed while he and Mickie were looking for the key which would allow them to look for a med to give Candice. He waited for an answer, but never got other. He only heard the sound of glass falling to the floor. Turning his head, he saw Mickie placing a chair on the floor and the cabinet of drugs windows broke - Why did you do it?

- Because Candice is sick and we don't have time to lose - Mickie started looking for something to lower Candice's fever.

- Do you know which one to take? - the girl ignored Jeff and kept her search - Fine. I'll make sure everything is okay outside.

Jeff walked to the main door. A very surprised Jeff faced the door. He thought that he and Mickie and left the door opened. Placing his hand on the knob, he tried to open the door, but without result.

- Mickie did you lock the door?

- No - Mickie replied not taking her eyes from the medications' labels.

- If neither you nor I locked the door, why is it locked? - finally catching Mickie's attention, Jeff saw the girl walking to him. She tried to open the door as he had done a while ago, but nothing happened. Both were trapped inside the room.

* * *

Backing from her bedroom with a blanket, Trish encountered an empty living room. There was no sign of Randy.

- Randy? - Trish asked for the younger adult, but never got an answer. Getting closer of the couch, she saw Candice. Nothing had changed since the last time she saw her - Randy, where are you?

- He is looking for his hand - a voice hide under the shadows was heard. Trish left the blankets fall to the floor when she saw who spoke - "Wrath Hand" is a really good book. You should read.

- You are dead - the petit blonde almost spoke in a whisper. Her eyes could only be deceiving her.

- Did you check out if I was really dead? - the man walked from the shadows. A bloody axe was on his hands - Fake blood. It really created a great illusion. I always knew you would think I was dead.

- Why did you kill Beth?

- Because I needed everyone distracted. First I made them think it was Daffney and then Allen - Stevens had never been so proud of himself. Everyone had fallen for his illusion - You are so predictable. Accusing each other without any problem - his eyes observed Trish's wrists - By the way, how are you feeling? I thought this time you would die. All the work I had making sure no one would see me cutting your wrists. You were supposed to be the first going.

- It was you? - not only Trish could believe in her eyes, but she couldn't believe in her ears too. The person who attacked her was Stevens. The man she thought that was helping her.

- Don't tell me you thought it was AJ? C'mon the kid is head over heels for you. And Daffney, you are her only friend - a smirk was showed by Stevens - They trust in you, but you don't trust them. What kind of friend are you Trish?

- Why are you doing this?

- Because you deserve it. Committing sins all the time without understand how lucky you are for being born. Neither of you deserves the life God gave you. And I'm uncharged to make sure your souls will end up on hell.

- You are crazy - Trish started walking behind when noticed Stevens was getting closer of her. The axe's blade covered with blood stained the floor.

- People told me it thirty years ago when I was sent to here. But I'm not crazy, I just clean the world from people who don't understand how great is to be alive. Each one of you is a sin - the axe before only held by one hand and now held by the two - Candice, always jumping from bed to bed; each day a different guy just because her daddy was an unfaithful son of the bitch. What lame excuse to act as a whore, don't you think? Candice is just Lust. She doesn't have feelings as Randy would want her to have. I'm surprised how he never hit her as he hit all his friends just because they didn't agree with him. Wrath possessed him - Trish noticed the enthusiasm in his voice - Gluttony fits Mickie, don't you think? That girl eats more than she should and then throws up. If she didn't eat more than she should, maybe she wouldn't have gotten sick.

- You are crazy - Trish repeated and heard his sadist laugh.

- I can be crazy, but I never wished more than I should. Greed is very ugly and it makes Torrie an ugly person. She is rich, richer than you can ever imagine, but she needed to steal to be happy. She stole and accused one of her best friends. Do you think it is right? - looking around, Trish tried to understand how she could get out of there - Now, talking about Jeff. Acedia. The guy just stays is his place without give a damn about the world around him. If he wasn't lazy, if he cared, his mother wouldn't have died. At least, he knows it was his fault.

- No, it wasn't. It was an accident.

- I guess, you think AJ shooting his professor while his kid was watching was an accident too, right? AJ wanted to kill the man. His pride is too much. Superbia is his sin. It's all over his body. Even after watching his father, it already was running through his blood - Trish couldn't walk behind anymore. She was between a wall and Steven - Now you Trish: Envy. You wanted to take your life without care about the people who love you. It was an envious action and you know it. You would end up with your non-existential pain and create real pain - finishing his revelations, Stevens started walking to Trish again. She was trapped, there was no place to where she could go without pass through him - Now, I read a book called "Envy in My Blood". It would be hard to remove all your blood, but while I'm waiting for it I can take care of Mickie and Jeff. Or maybe I can take care of AJ. He is locked in his room and there is no place to where he can go. He is an easy prey.

- I don't think so - Stevens was going to turn around, but before he could do it AJ hit him with an old iron pipe he had found while was leaving the old installations. He hit Stevens twice: one time in his abdomen and another on his knees. Walking to Trish, he grabbed her hand and both ran away from Stevens.

* * *

**Don't forget: Only two more chapters!**

**I'm sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes. English isn't my first language.**

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	23. You Can't Run

**Thanks to everyone who read last chapter and thanks too to JessicaHardy, vampiregirl2009, Sonib89, xsostarstruck and Nadia26 for the lovely reviews. ;)**

**Did you think Stevens would end being the killer? Probably you did...Well, don't forget: Just one more chapter and this story will be over. I'm going to publish the last chapter soon. I promise. **

**READ and REVIEW  
**

* * *

- To where are we going? - after the previous events, Torrie wasn't in the mood to walk around without know to where they were going. It had been a while since she was following Daffney and her tired body was giving in. She had almost died a couple of hours before.

- Getting out of here - Daffney didn't slow down. She kept her rhythm to Torrie's dismay.

- So, to where are we going? - the answer Daffney had given, didn't explain to Torrie to where they were going. How were they going to get out of there?

- Outside - the raven haired girl started feeling confident. She was almost arriving to the right place. Just a more few steps and they would be there.

- Outside? You know how to go to the outside? - a smile crossed Torrie's face. She could be in pain, but Daffney's revelation was enough to make her smile after everything she had been through - That's fabulous. When we arrive outside, we can go call the police!

Stopping in front of a very old metal door, Daffney tried to open it, but nothing happened. The door had never been locked. Torrie noticed Daffney's reaction.

- What's going on? Can't you open the door? - the only hope she had was fading away.

- It has never been locked. Only Stevens could have locked it. This is the only away we have to get out of here.

Torrie saw Daffney turning around. Did she want to go back? If they did it, they wouldn't be able to help the others or to save themselves - Up there Stevens is killing people. We have to help them. Where are you going?

- I'm going to open the door - a metal tube was on Daffney's hands. The hope Torrie lost, returned.

* * *

Slamming the door, AJ made sure it was locked before turning around. He didn't want to be surprised by Stevens entering in the room without his knowledge. If the man wanted to enter in the room, he would have to break the door. It wouldn't be a surprise entrance.

- How did you leave the room? - Trish questioned the boy when he faced her. Everything was being too surreal to her at this point. Stevens wasn't dead after all and he was the person behind Beth's dead and all the strange things happening inside the hospital since the day one.

- Daffney helped me. The girl was nice enough to not believe I was a killer as you. - taking a look at the room where both were locked AJ realized it was the place where they would usually meet to have the therapy group sessions.

- I never said you were a killer. - with a crazy Stevens around the hospital and they were fighting. Couldn't they have this conversation later? At least wait until they didn't have to fight for their life.

- Well, you didn't say I wasn't one too. I'm not the killer, Daffney isn't the killer, Stevens is. And it seems he has been killing people since he was ten years old. He must have a really big curriculum. I'm pretty sure it is bigger than mine's and Daffney's together. Ours only have one.

- What are you looking for? - AJ was walking from a side to another without take his eyes from the floor. He remembered Daffney telling all the rooms had one of those strange entrances. He had to find the one from this room.

- For a hatch. We have to get out of here before Stevens find us. I'm not in the mood to get murdered.

- You want to back to down there? - Trish asked very surprised. She had been down there and she hadn't liked it a little.

- What the hell do you want to do? At this moment, it is safer to be down there than here. Stevens it out there if you haven't noticed.

- We have to go look for Candice, Randy, Jeff and Mickie. We can't leave them with Stevens - a couple of books called Trish's attention.

- They don't care about me, so I don't care about them. They don't care about you, so you shouldn't care about them.

- AJ, I'm not going - the blonde walked to the books and took a look at the titles. Two of them Stevens had pronounced when talked about Randy and hers. She read the remaining five titles: "Lust is a Poison", "Water Hides Man's Greed", "The Price of Not Hearing", "Death in a Bathroom" and "Mirror".

- Stevens is out-there with an axe - finding the hatch, AJ smiled. He opened and then searched for Trish inside the room. He saw observing some books - If you don't leave, you have more probably to find Stevens than your little friends.

- Do you only care about yourself? - leaving the books, she turned to AJ. Did he only care about saving his own skin? Did he only care about himself? She had always tried to look for his good side, but he had never made it easy to find.

- I care about you - AJ almost yelled - So, I'm going to push you with me because I'm not letting you stay here. You are coming with me.

In that moment the axe's blade cut the wooden door without give time to Trish formulate the correct answer. From the other side, Stevens was laughing. Noticing Trish was distracted AJ pulled her inside the hatch and then locked it. Saving her was more important than saving himself. He didn't have a future.

- Look who we have here - Stevens spoke finally entering in the room - Are you going to finally share?

* * *

- AJ open it - Trish yelled without result. She tried to open the hatch, but it was locked. Only AJ could open it and she knew he wasn't going to do it. If Trish wanted to help him, she would have to find another way to back to the room. She could hear sounds coming from the room above her head: broken glasses falling into the floor; chairs being destroyed by the axe.

"Why did you do it?" Trish thought to herself and stopped hearing the sounds coming from the room. Her heart started beating faster. It could only mean something, something she didn't want to admit.

Getting away from the hatch, Trish made everything possible to not cry. Before she could make any another move, she saw the hatch being opened.

- Let's play - she heard Stevens' voice. The blonde didn't wait another second to start running from the man. He wouldn't think twice before cut her head with the bloody axe - Don't run Patricia. I only want to help you - Stevens didn't run. He followed her walking, step by step. Once in a while the blonde looked behind to make sure he wasn't getting close - I'm a doctor. I'm not going to hurt you. Come here Patricia.

- Get away from me.

- You will see it won't hurt…a lot - a vicious laugh was heard through the hall. The blonde took a look at him once again. This time she tripped and fell to the floor. Trying to put on her feet, she saw the metallic pipe that made her fall - I knew you wouldn't escape - Stevens wrapped one of his hands around Trish's neck. He dragged her body through the wall - I thought it would be fun to cut your wrists and put you in a bathtub. You would die as you wanted - Trish spat on his face only to see the smile disappearing - I'm not going to lose more time with you - the hand started tightened Trish's neck. It was being hard to breath - It's not fun when you know you are dying, right? - Stevens realized Trish was trying to speak - What's princess? What do you want to tell me? - he got his ear closer to her lips.

- Go to hell…- Trish whispered and stuck the metallic pipe in Stevens' abdomen. Before he lifted her, she had grabbed the pipe that made her fall. The pain Stevens felt, made him threw Trish to the floor. Trish stuck the object once again inside the man, before crawling away.

Her breath was returning to the normal. Leaned on the wall, she saw Stevens body on the floor. Blood was running from his mouth. Trish stood there until the man stopped breathing.

With a lot of effort, she put back on her feet. Passing by Stevens' body, Trish only had time to give a few more steps. The man she thought dead grabbed her ankle and pushed her to the floor.

- Did you think it would be so easy? - Stevens pinned Trish's body with his. One hand was wrapping her wrists and the other was finishing the job he had started before - You aren't going to stop me Patricia. Did you think you could beat me? - there was nothing Trish could do this time. The man stronger than her would win this time. Almost passing out, Trish could hear his evil laugh. Suddenly, it stopped. The laugh was substituted by a gun shoot. Stevens fell on top of her. Before closing her eyes, Trish took a look at the person who shoot: it was a police officer accompanied by Torrie and Daffney. She heard voices and steps getting closer to her, but before she could react everything went black.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes. English isn't my first language.**

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	24. The End?

**Hi! The last chapter is now published. Once again, it is a sad moment to me. I don't like to finish a story. I feel empty inside because as a writer I give a lot of myself to my stories (I'm sure you know what I mean). I'm not sure if I'm going to write a sequel... **

**For the last time, I'm sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes. As you all know, English isn't my first language. **

**Thanks to everyon who read the story and thanks too everyone who left a review: 'AMAZiiNG'REViEWER', ElementAquaFlarex, xCAOxRKOx, Adrea019, xsostarstruck, XxDark-SakuraxX, HardyxGirls, trishjeffhardy, ShannonxMoore'sxLoverx, Scarlett Boots, basicHBKnomics, RatedRKOHardyGirl, SHUTUPPORTER, KnowYourRoleBoulevard, GINA,  
mindyfan24, ReekofAwesomeness, CrosbyGirlx87, vampiregirl2009, Nadia26, JessicaHardy, MickieMelina4Eva and Sonib89. YOU ROCK! ;)**

**Thank you to the 28 people who put this on their favourites list, and the 13 who put it on alerts.**

**Read and Review (Today is my b-day, so reviews can be a great present).**

* * *

**Four Months Later**

Walking through her home town streets, Mickie couldn't wait to arrive to the dinner where she had a date with her boyfriend. After everything that happened in the mental hospital, Mickie had returned home.

- Look who is back! - Mickie heard and turned around only to face Layla and Michelle. The two girls, who had made get sick, were right in front of her - Did you run from your farm piggy?

- She isn't only a piggy, she is a crazy piggy - Michelle joked. A smirk crossed Mickie's face. Michelle didn't get too happy when she saw it. Mickie should be with tears in her eyes - What's wrong Piggie James? Don't you remember us? Too much shock therapy?

- I think someone cut her tongue - Layla kept joking. The smirk didn't fade away - What's wrong with you?

- Grow up - turning her back to them, Mickie continued walking and left the two behind. Their tactics by acting immature to make the other feel bad weren't going to work with her anymore. Those months inside the hospital taught her a lesson. Seeing her friends suffering in that faithful night was enough to make her grow up and ignore Michelle and Layla. They wouldn't hurt her anymore.

Entering inside the dinner, she saw her boyfriend waiting for her. Mickie knew she should have listened to him. He was right: Michelle and Layla were two children and they didn't deserve her attention.

- Hi - Mickie spoke and sat at his side - I hope I didn't get late. I saw a couple of friends.

- You didn't get late - he replied and kissed her lips. Even after so much time apart, even after so much time without see each other they were still together - How are you?

- I'm perfect - Mickie smiled and picked up the menu - I'm hungry. What do you think about French fries? - those words made him laughed. Mickie was back to herself.

* * *

- Welcome to Wilson's Diamonds, how can I help you? - with a smile crossing her face, Torrie spoke. After hearing what happened, Torrie's mother took her from the mental institution. It didn't take Torrie too long to return to the diamonds store. The blonde couldn't stop smiling every time she remembered how she lost the will to steal diamonds or everything else. But the smile would always fade away every time she remembered how she lost it. She had almost died. It was a lesson with a very high price.

- You could tell me your name - the guy answered. Observing the guy's features, Torrie feel for his blue eyes. It wasn't the first time she had seen him in the store, but it was the first time he had come to her.

- Torrie - the blonde answered with curiosity. What did he want from her? - Why?

- I just wanted to know if you would be free tonight to go dinner with me.

- I don't even know your name - Torrie exclaimed very surprised. He was asking her to go on a date with him. Apart from seeing him around, she didn't know him at all - How am I supposed to go dinner with a stranger?

- I'm John - he presented himself - Do you want? - the smile on Torrie's face was the only answer needed. After everything she went through, it was good to have a normal life.

* * *

- Are you coming? - Matt asked his younger brother, who was watching television. Sat on the couch, Jeff placed his eyes on Matt - I'm going to pick up Amy. Then we are going to meet a couple of friends. Do you want to come with us?

- Who are you going to meet? - being back to the house where is mother lived was being hard to Jeff. But he had to face it, he had to face his mother's death and understand it wasn't his fault. It was an accident and there was nothing he could have done to prevent it. He had faced worse things inside the mental hospital. He had faced a crazy killer and the lost of someone he really cared about. She wasn't dead, but Jeff knew he wouldn't see her again. She went through a lot more inside the crazy hospital than he did.

- Shane, Shannon and other people - Matt answered feeling his brother wouldn't go. Since he returned home, he didn't get out a lot. Maybe it was because what happened inside the mental hospital - You aren't coming, right?

- Yes, I'm - Jeff said and put on his feet. He walked to his brother, who was on the front door - It will be good to see them.

A smile crossed Matt's face. With time he would have his brother back. Jeff would be once again his restless younger brother with rainbow hair - Do you want to drive? - Jeff saw the key on Matt's hands. A smile crossed Jeff's face. Being trusted by his family after his mother dead it was all he needed. Taking the key from his brother's hand, he made his way to the car.

- Here you have the change - the man from the gas station said and placed it on Candice's hand.

* * *

- Thank you - opening her wallet, she put the change inside it and then picked up a plastic bag with the items she had just bought. She was walking out of the store when a guy stopped her.

- What's a pretty girl doing alone? - Candice placed her eyes on the man. He had age to be her father, but he was trying to flirt on her - Don't you think it is too late for a girl like you to be in a gas station?

- A girl as me? - she had almost died four months ago. If the paramedics had arrived to the metal hospital a couple of minutes later, she would have passed away. She was lucky. Not only they arrived in time, but they were able to find which poison was running through her veins to give her the antidote (all thanks to a stupid book which belonged to Stevens).

- A girl so pretty as you - a smile crossed the man's face - If you want I can make you company. There are a lot of guys with bad intentions.

- Don't worry sweetheart, I'm not alone - pushing the man away, Candice left the store and walked to a black trunk. She wasn't the same girl she was before. Cheap flirts wouldn't work with her anymore. Especially, now.

Opening the passenger's door, Candice entered inside the car - Do you have everything?

- Yes, I do - Candice threw the plastic bag behind and then faced the driver. Her eyes looked to his left wrist. He was lucky too. If they had waited longer for help, he wouldn't have one of his hands. The doctors were able to sew the hand to the wrist - We can go Randy.

- Great - Randy whispered and turned on the car. He had seen the man messing with Candice and for the first time in months he had been able to control himself. He hadn't gone after him and hit him because he was flirting with his girlfriend - We have a long way.

Some people needed to return home to keep going with their life, others needed to get away from home to keep going with their life. Candice and Randy had chosen to get away from their home because they knew it was the only way they had to have a fresh start.

* * *

The hockey game was over, but Trish didn't leave her seat. She landed her eyes on the ice hockey rink.

It had been four months since everything happened. After the gun shoot, the blonde had woke up in the hospital. She remembered the newspaper in the next couple of weeks. Stevens was portrayed as a religious serial killer who based his deaths in books. To her surprise, the case didn't have a lot of exposure and a few days later everyone had already forgotten all the evil things Stevens did.

It had been four months since Trish couldn't stop thinking about him. Even if he didn't show to care about someone more than himself, he cared more about her than himself. He saved her and now there she was in an almost empty ice hockey rink. Only a few players were still around. If she had believed him, everything would be different. Gaining courage, Trish stood up and walked to the ice.

* * *

- I wasn't ready - Daniels exclaimed when the puck crossed the goal line. Daniels was going to throw the puck back, when saw a blonde girl entering in the rink. She fixed her eyes on Daniels and the person who was playing with him - Do you know her?

The guy turned around and saw the blonde girl. Skating, he left Daniels behind and walked to the girl. When he arrived to her side, he took off the protection mask - What are you doing here Ice Queen?

- I came to give you something - Trish answered and faced AJ. A scar above his right eye was crossing his face. Stevens had made it to him when he sacrificed himself to save her.

- I really hope you came to apologize for not believe me - realizing AJ and the blonde girl were having a serious conversation, Daniels decided to leave.

- I already told you I'm sorry - couldn't he see how guilty she felt for it? They had evidences. What could she have done?

- You know I'm sorry isn't enough. I thought you trusted me - it had hurt to see the only person you cared about inside a hospital to distrust in you.

- I trust in you - Trish exclaimed. After the lies her friends and Jay told her, AJ had been the first person she trusted again.

- When you had your opportunity to show it, you accused me. Now, if you don't have anything more to say, I have to go - AJ was going to skate away from her, but Trish stopped him. AJ felt Trish holding his hand.

- I came here to give you something - she looked him at the eyes. He almost died for her; he would give his life for hers. She needed to give him it - Can I at least give you it?

- I don't need anything that comes from… - AJ was cut by Trish lips. The blonde girl touched his lips with hers giving him a kiss. Breaking apart both faced each other. AJ didn't say a word.

- It was good to see you again - Trish was ready to leave, but before she could give another step away, AJ's voice stopped her.

- My sister is going to get married next week - AJ spoke and then scratched his head - She told me I could bring someone. I would like you to come with me. Do you want?

- I would love to go with you - a smile was crossing Trish's face. AJ gave her his hand and then pushed her closer. Wrapping his arms around Trish, he hugged the girl. He had almost died protecting her from Stevens and he would repeat it again because it is what you do when you care more about someone else than yourself.

Sat on her bedroom's floor, Daffney was reading a journal. It was Trish's journal. Before saying goodbye, Trish had given it to her as the bracelet she had kept from her best friend. A smile crossed Daffney's face. Trish was a real friend. Trish was her best friend.

- Daffney, the group therapy is going to start - a nurse went to call Daffney. Closing the journal, she placed it on top of the bedroom's desk. She followed the nurse through the hall, until they arrived to a room. The woman opened the door and let Daffney enter.

Inside the room was already a group of teenagers. Daffney took a seat and then looked around. Seven other people were inside the room. It made her remember the people she had met months ago.

Hearing the door opening, Daffney saw a man entering inside the room. Her eyes rested on his features.

- Good Morning. I'm Doctor Stevens and I'm here to help you.

**THE END?**

**DEDICATED TO Andrea**


End file.
